Music And Misery (On Hiatus)
by MAL-DaughterofChaos
Summary: UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION! DON'T EVEN BOTHERING READING IT, OML IT'S SO CRINGEWORTHY! Cas-with-a-Shotgun AND I ARE REDOING THE ENTIRE THING IT'S SO TERRIBLE!
1. Record Deal

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

Ω9.30.15Ω

"Percy, Percy, Percy!"

 _I'll tell my love to take it, take it easy on you, but I'm not making any p-promises to you. Too many war wounds and not not enough wars too many rounds in the ring and no settled scores. I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_

 _Oooooooh,_

 _I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _You pull the blackout curtains down_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals._

 _Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith_

 _Is when it's tested again and again every day._

 _I'm still comparing your past to my future._

 _It might be your wound but they're my sutures._

 _Oooooooh_

 _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_

 _Oooooooh,_

 _I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _You pull the blackout curtains down_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immortals,_

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _Pull the blackout curtains down,_

 _We could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _(Immortals)_

 _The beginning its this_

 _I'll tell my love to take it, take it easy on you, but I'm not making any p-promises to you. Too many war wounds and not not enough wars too many rounds in the ring and no settled scores._

In case you didn't know, my name is Perseus Jackson, but _never_ call me Perseus-just don't- it's Percy. I am fifteen; a sophomore in high school. I - along with my friends and cousins - go to Goode High.

"Hey, Perce!" Grover called me over to the table my friends were at.

My best friends; Grover Underwood, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and I have this hangout called SPN Café, it's where we are right now. The place is a lot more like a bar than a café. It has this amazing stage that I love performing on. They always have music nights and I always perform which is why some people- mostly girls- were chanting my name. My other best friend/ girlfriend, Annabeth Chase couldn't make it today, which is weird since she always comes all the time. I just finished performing and according to the _oh so many_ girls here, I "have the body of a god and the voice of an angel", which I don't get… My dad was named after the Greek sea god, Poseidon and I was named after a demigod but- sorry, stupid ADHD… Anyways, today the café was more crowded than usual.

"Hey guys" I greeted with a mischievous smile.

"Yo, cuz, some dude was looking for you!" Thalia yelled. Thalia, Jason, and Nico are my cousins from my dad's side. Thalia and Jason are twins but Thalia is two minutes older and technically a day older because of the timing. Jason was born July 1st at 12:01 AM and Thalia was born June 30 at 11:59 PM... Anyways...

"Mr. Jackson?"

I turned around and saw some guy that looked really out of place and overdressed in the club wearing a formal suit and tie.

"Yes?" I replied with my friends behind me looking very curiously at us.

"I'm Dan Rockchester, I own Rockz Records, and I'd like to offer you a record deal." The guy - Dan - said as if he were talking about the weather.

My jaw just about dropped to the ground, my eyes more wider than saucers. I tried to reply but it came out like, "Wha- Me? Ho- ar- whoa…"

I must've looked pretty funny because the man chuckled and replied, "You don't have to answer right away, but please consider. You'd have to move to Hollywood if you say yes. Here is my card, call to inform me of your decision by the end of next week." He handed me his business card and left.

I was staring at the business card, then slowly turned to look at my friends. Grover's eyes were wide and he was smiling. Thalia was grinning as she tackled me with a hug. Piper and Hazel soon joined the hug.

"Congrats, man" Said Nico offering a half smile.

Jason grinned and said, "Dude you so owe me $10 Frank! I knew he could do it!" with his hand out.

Frank rolled his eyes and grumpily muttered "Yea, congratulations" as he gave Jason the money.

Leo said, "Great. Better get the bodyguards!" but smiled nonetheless.

Just then the crowd started chanting my name telling me to sing. I felt like I was high on happiness. I jumped on stage and started singing.

 _It's so fake this world of ours_

 _More satellites than shooting stars and all around_

 _Yeah there broken hearts on the boulevard_

 _You know this world will leave you scarred and let you down_

 _But leaving here with you_

 _One of you will be living on the dark side_

 _Yeah right here, right now we'll leave this crowded room_

 _I'll take your body to the moon, moon_

 _Then I'll let you turn it around_

 _Come and show me something (moon, moon)_

 _Let me watch you take it off now_

 _Baby we don't need these lights cause you'll be seeing stars tonight_

 _I'll take your body to the moon, moon_

 _Let's fly, let's fly (fly, fly, fly, fly, fly, fly, fly)_

 _Let's not complicate the night_

 _Just look up everything is black and white (oh, oh)_

 _If the universe is you and I then I know everything is gonna be alright (oh, oh)_

 _So tell me what do you have to lose_

 _Don't you let this moment pass you by_

 _Yeah right here, right now we'll leave this crowded room_

 _I'll take your body to the moon, moon_

 _Then I'll let you turn it around_

 _Come and show me something (moon, moon)_

 _Let me watch you take it off now_

 _Baby we don't need these lights cause you'll be seeing stars tonight_

 _I'll take your body to the moon, moon_

 _Let's fly, let's fly (fly, fly, fly, fly, fly, fly, fly)_

 _Oh oh._

 _Oh oh._

 _Oh oh._

 _But leaving here with you_

 _One of you will be living on the dark side_

 _Yeah right here, right now we'll leave this crowded room_

 _I'll take your body to the moon, moon_

 _Then I'll let you turn it around_

 _Come and show me something (moon, moon)_

 _Let me watch you take it off now_

 _Baby we don't need these lights cause you'll be seeing stars tonight_

 _I'll take your body to the moon, moon_

 _Let's fly, let's fly!_

Everyone cheered. I couldn't wait to tell Annabeth!

Ω

My friends and I were walking to Annabeth's house which happens to be right next to my house. Her window also happens to be right across from mine. When we got there, we saw something I don't think anybody expected. There was a party going on, almost everybody looked drunk. A bunch of people were in _my_ pool skinny dipping. There was loud music playing that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I started to run towards her room. On the way, I saw what looked like a "who passes out first" game. _Where'd they even get the alcohol from, barely anybody here is any older than 17_ , I thought.

Drew, the school slut, came up to me, "Percy, baby, you look hot. Maybe you should take off some of those clothes" she said while fluttering her eyelashes, trying but failing to look seductive. She gripped my arm tightly.

"No." I sighed, my voice laced with annoyance. "Just let me go, Drew."

Drew started pouting and tightened her grip, "Pwease come into bed with me so-"

"HEY DREW!" Thalia and Leo yelled, thankfully distracting Drew making her loosen her sumo grip on my arm. I took that chance to escape, back on track to Annabeth's room.

I shouldn't have.

In the hallway near Annabeth's door, I saw two people making out looking very into it. The girl was straddling the guy's waist while he had her pinned against the wall. Just as I was about to look away, I saw a flash of blonde.

Fearing the worst, my eyes started stinging as I croaked out, "Annabeth?"

* * *

So this is my first story. Should I continue? Just so you know, I'm co- writing with Penguins-and-Percabeth.

By the way, for future references, the Ω9.30.15Ω type things are the current date in the story!

The songs were **_Immortals_** by Fall Out Boy (during Jimmy Kimmel live) and _**Moon**_ by The Cab.

Review, spread the word, do whatever.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	2. Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rick Riordan nor Halsey. The genie didn't grant my wish yet...

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

Ω9.30.15Ω

 _Fearing the worst, I croaked out, "Annabeth?"_

The girl turned around, showing a familiar face, but this time instead of showing happiness it showed fear and regret.

Annabeth exclaimed, "Percy? Wh-what are you doing here?"

I looked behind her, showing the person she was making out with. Dean Winchester, the school's player, the one that's been caught making out with a lot of other students and a handful of teachers.

I wanted to slam his face down the toilet, the place where he belongs. He gave me an awkward grin, like that would make it all better.

"Umm, I can explain?" said Annabeth, though it sounded more like a question.

"Explain?" I growled. My vision clouded with red.

"Percy, this isn't what it looks like." She tried.

"Isn't what it looks like? I think making out with that bastard there made you lose your eyesight, Annie." Knowing she hates being called Annie.

"This is exactly what it looks like."

"But-"

"No, don't even try. I'm leaving." I said, pushing away the feeling of betrayal and tears threatening to fall. I tried to put on a poker face, clouding my other feelings. I can't believe she'd do that, after all we've been through! My childhood best friend, MY OTHER HALF! What did I ever do wrong?

"Percy-"

"Look, Annabeth. How long had we been together? 3 years? Didn't those 3 years mean anything to you?"

"Yes, but-" She tried again. Dean slipped out of the house without anyone noticing except for me but I was too furious at the moment to care.

"And what about before that? Before we started dating and were 'best friends forever', did that not mean anything to you?

"Kiss our relationship - but most of all, our friendship - goodbye Annabeth; I wouldn't like to see you again, ever." I said with all the venom I could muster up.

I turned around, looking at the crowd who was watching this. A few started recording, which didn't help my mood.

"Show's over everyone, go home." I exclaimed, tried of this drama.

"WHOEVER TOOK VIDEOS, DELETE THEM BEFORE I COME AND HUNT YOU DOWN!" Screamed Thalia; I forgot she was even here.

"As for you," Thalia marched up to Annabeth.

Thalia slapped Annabeth and boy could she slap, it was heard from outside the building. Annabeth's cheeks swollen, leaving Thalia's trademark handprint.

"How could you?" said Thalia, her voice barely a whisper. She and Annabeth were friends - no, sisters - since she was seven. Thalia raised Annabeth like they were blood-sisters.

I looked at Annabeth one last time, knowing that we will never meet again. My expression showed nothing but betrayal.

With that, I walked over to my house, trying to erase any memories of Annabeth out of my mind.

 **Thalia's POV:**

I CAN'T BELIEVE HER! THAT BITCH! What did my cousin ever do to her; his fatal flaw is loyalty for damn sake!

"I'm sorry Thalia…" said Annabeth with her head down looking ashamed.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked; surprised at all the venom laced in my voice.

"I-I was drunk and…" She mumbled the rest.

"What was that?" I asked with rage, my face turning red.

Annabeth took a deep breath and said in a louder voice, "Percy wasn't spending enough time with me."

Anger boiled up inside me, "WHAT? HE WOULD GIVE UP HIS SOUL FOR YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO? DON'T YOU DARE PIN THIS ON HIM!" I yelled at her.

"Yeah? Well, he has a weird way of showing it!" She yelled back

"Yeah? Well screw you, you just ruined the best day of Percy's life, you should be ashamed of yourself." I said.

I turned around, ready to leave. For the first time, I notice all my other friends watching, but now I didn't care, so I left.

 **Third Person POV:**

Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Nico were staring at Annabeth with shock and a burning hatred. Hazel was just shaking her head in disappointment.

Piper was the first to break free of her shock, "So the guy all girls drool over and all guys want to be wasn't enough for you?" She asked in a small voice which couldn't compare to the fire in her eyes, flashing colors so quickly in its kaleidoscopic way. Her voice started rising, "The one that's loyal to the end! The one that trusted you with his life? I can't believe you Annabeth!"

"Annabeth, shouldn't you be the smart one? And now look what happens when you make wrong choices." said Jason.

"Wow… That's low, mostly for you, Annabeth." said Leo, disgust laced in his voice.

"Annabeth, how could you?" said Hazel, in a low, disappointed voice.

"You're a bitch, you know that, _Annie_?" said Nico, coming out of the shadows, "Percy is a type of person you're not supposed to take granted, but you did. You never know what you have until it's gone, _Annie_ "

Frank just stood there, shocked speechless. He always respected Annabeth but this was the moment he lost all respect for her.

Annabeth stared at her- ex -best friends, they were there for her in the toughest situation, but now…

Tears started flowing down her face like a waterfall with no drain. Annabeth knew she was wrong to do this. She couldn't do anything, she basically dug her own grave, and there's no getting out.

She wanted to blame Dean, the only way to get out of this 6 foot hole she dug, but it wasn't Dean's fault. She did this, she made this choice.

She wants to go back to the past and make the right choice to prevent this from happening. But this is reality, a choice, and there's no going back.

Everyone left without looking back at the sobbing blonde. They left without telling Annabeth about Percy's record deal, and they left knowing that what's done is done and things can never go back to the way they were.

 **Percy's POV:**

 _Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?_

 _Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?_

 _Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?_

 _Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?_

 _Why did she do this? Was I not good enough? Did I do something to upset her? Wasn't I a good boyfriend?_ All these thoughts running through my head as I lay in my bed listening to my IPod with the stereo letting a single tear slide down my face.

"Percy?" Mom said knocking on the door to my room.

"Yeah" I barely got out. I lowered the volume.

"What happened dear?" My mom said, on the edge of my bed.

I can't tell her what happened. Annabeth was like a daughter to her, telling her will just make it worst, seeing the pain on my mom's eyes, I can't do that. I looked away, knowing that my mom will find out sooner or later.

 _Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_

 _Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_

 _Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?_

 _Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?_

 _And all the people say,_

I give my mom the card that had me high on happiness just a few hours ago.

 **Dan Rockchester of Rockz Music Management**

 **1-666-769-9472**

 **ROCKZ MUSIC MANAGEMENT**

 **(TALENT MANAGEMENT COMPANY)**

 **66-62 EAST ILLUMINATI STREET**

 **5TH FLOOR**

 **NEW YORK, NY 10003-6662**

"I wanted to know if this was okay with you." I said.

My mom read the card and asked confused, "What's this for?"

"I might have gotten a record deal…"

I watched as my mom's face morphed into one of pure happiness.

My mom raised me alone even though she didn't have any money for me. I was born without the benefit of a father, and my mom did her best. When I was three, my mom was in an abusive relationship with this bastard named Gabriel Ugliano, whom I used to call him "Smelly Gabe".

My mom finally got a divorce after a year. When I was twelve, my actual father finally decided that he wanted to meet me after searching for me for so long (apparently, I was the result of an affair he had with mom, without mom knowing he was married, it was an arranged marriage for business purposes, and he didn't love Amphitrite- his wife, Triton and Tyson's mom. Dad's a CEO to Atlantis Inc.) , I soon found out that I have two half brothers; Triton and Tyson. Triton is an arrogant jerk that's older than me, and Tyson is a younger adorable little kid that's a little overgrown for his age.

After re-meeting my father, my mom remarried Paul Blofis, my English teacher at Goode, whom I proudly announce is my step father. My mom and Paul meet at school, since Paul works there. Even with the help with Paul, two part-time jobs, night shifts, everything, it wasn't enough money. This could be it.

"Percy..." my mom trailed off, knowing that this will help with the surgery. Did I forget to tell you that mom has cancer? Well, now you know. She was diagnosed with Colon cancer, a few days after my last birthday which was August 16. Now it's September 30. Colon cancer is treatable, but expensive.

 _"You can't wake up; this is not a dream,_

 _You're part of a machine; you are not a human being,_

 _With your face all made up, living on a screen,_

 _Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline."_

"Mom, this is it. This will help." I said, with excitement.

Mom grinned, "I knew you were an amazing musician!"

"But mom, if I say yes, I'll have to move to Hollywood…" I said, frowning at the floor.

Mom's face dropped for a second but then she was grinning again. She said, "You've wanted this forever, this is your chance to be in the spotlight, show the world what you got! You never know if you'll get this chance again…" With that she engulfed me with a hug.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

 _I think there's a flaw in my code,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

 _These voices won't leave me alone,_

 _Well my heart is golden, my hands are cold,_

 _Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?_

 _Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_

 _Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?_

 _Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?_

I took out my phone and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna tell him I accept" I said with all the confidence I had left. Who knows what's out there in Hollywood.

 _And all the people say,_

 _"You can't wake up; this is not a dream,_

 _You're part of a machine; you are not a human being,_

 _With your face all made up, living on a screen,_

 _Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline."_

I started to dial the number on the card.

"I'll go make some blue cookies" said mom. If you're wondering why she said _blue_ cookies, and not some normal cookie like you people eat, it's because of Smelly Gabe. When he was around, he used to believe that there was no such thing as blue food. Well, my mom proved him wrong. Blue food is indeed real and edible and really yummy, you really got to try it! Ever since that, my mom has been making cookies, pancakes and anything that she can change the color of; blue. This is exactly why I love her so much, it's because her rebellious side. She has been proving things right since 1993.

"Okay" I replied, smiling as I still dialed the number.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

 _I think there's a flaw in my code,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

 _These voices won't leave me alone,_

The phone was ringing. Someone answered on the second ring.

"Hello, Dan Rockchester speaking. State your name and business" Answered a voice - Dan.

"Umm… This is Percy. Percy Jackson. Earlier today you said something about a record deal…?" I replied, unsure what else to say.

"So you'll take it?" He asked.

I nodded forgetting he couldn't see me, and then stammered, "Uhh, yeah."

"Alright! We'll be leaving for Hollywood on Friday, the ninth of October. Be packed and ready to leave at 11:30 a.m. sharp. We'll see how things go from there. I'll get you a nice place to stay in Hollywood. Any preferences?" He asked.

"Umm, I like the beach…Uh... And a blue suite! Also, a recording studio would be nice. And maybe a place to store my instruments." I replied, picturing my dream house. _It's too bad I can't bring everyone with me_.

"Sure thing! I could even get you some new instruments! See you soon, kiddo" He said. I could hear the smile through his voice. He hung up.

I was staring at my phone for who knows how long. I then looked up and saw my mom with the cookies. I said, "Mom, I'm going to Hollywood!"

 _Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold._

* * *

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at...

The song was _**Gasoline**_ by Halsey

If you have any suggestions, pm me.

Ω9.30.15Ω is the date of the story (for future references)

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	3. Kiss

**Annabeth's POV:**

 _Before the party..._

Ω9.30.15Ω

 _Knock Knock_

I went to the door hoping to see Percy - my incredible boyfriend - though he hasn't been spending a lot of time with me recently. I opened the door.

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Umm hey Silena… What are you doing here?" I asked since whenever Silena is around, so is the gossip and parties.

"Wow! Annabeth, your hair is gorgeous, what did you do?" asked Silena.

"Silena, what were you really going to ask me?" I asked, knowing she was stalling.

"Let's have a party! I already have everything, I just need a place!" She exclaimed as she peeked into the door.

"N-" I started but got cut off.

"Pretty please! I'll stop trying to give you a makeover for the week!" She begged, her chocolate eyes wide.

Even if the offer sounded good, I knew my house wouldn't be a house anymore, it would be on fire, or worse, trashed with drunken underage teenagers.

"I'll clean it when the party's over!" she tried.

"Fine, only if you clean after yourselves." I sighed.

"Yay! I love you so much, Annie!" she squealed, trapping me in a hug.

"Don't call me Annie, I'll murder you!" I threatened, but she was already gone; setting up for the party.

I checked my phone.

 _Percy: Hey Wize Grl, u still coming 2 SPN 2nite?_

I was about to reply with a yes but then remembered the party. I can't just leave Silena with the party guests. Gods know what they would do to my place.

 _Annabeth: Sorry Seaweed Brain, I can't._

 _Percy: y not? :(_

 _Annabeth: I am studying, really sorry Seaweed Brain._

 _Percy: *sighs* fiiinneee_

 _Annabeth: I have to go, bye._

 _Percy: baii, I luv u_

I feel terrible for lying but I couldn't just tell him I was ditching him for some party that isn't my thing. _That's exactly what you're doing,_ I thought.

 _Few hours later..._

The music was blaring from the speakers so loud, I think my ears are bleeding _. Why did I agree to this?_ I thought.

"C'mon Annie, let yourself loose for a bit!" Silena slurred in her obviously drunk state. She gave me a red Solo cup, "Have some!"

"Where did you get the alcohol from? You're underage." I said, eying the cup.

"Places, but anyways, look at that cute guy over there, he's looking at you! GO!" She said.

"I have a boyfriend, Silena."

"But is he here?"

"N-" I stated, unable to finish my sentence since someone crashed into me.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." He said, wryly.

"Its okay." I said, awkwardly, not knowing what to do in this situation. I looked for Silena, to bail me out of this conversation. But _surprise surprise_ ; she left. Typical Silena.

"You gonna drink that?" he said, pointing to my cup.

After a moment of hesitation, I said, "yeah, I guess." then took a long, slow sip.

"It's a little loud in here; wanna go to your room?" He asked with a smirk.

"I guess." I said with a shrug, not realizing me terrible mistake.

We went upstairs near my door. My brain started getting fuzzy as I took another sip. We stopped near the door to my room. He looked me up and down then smirked.

"Nice pants." He said, staring hungrily at me.

I looked down at what I was wearing, an orange shirt and denim shorts that stop a little above my knees and my grey converse.

"Umm, than-"

"Can I test the zipper?" He asked, his smirk growing bigger with every word.

I started moving back but soon, I was pressed against the wall. A part of me was thinking, _LET'S DO THIS!_ But the rational part was thinking, _you have a boyfriend, Annabeth, and you love him very much. He would never do this to you so don't do this to him._ Soon, his hands were on either side of my waist, trapping me between him and the wall.

He licked his lip with a lustful look in his eyes and whispered, "Baby, I'll treat you like my homework, I'll slam you on the table and do you all night." He pressed his lips onto mine. He reeked of alcohol and as much as I hated to admit, it felt kind of nice. _What about your boyfriend;_ _ **Percy**_ _? This is wrong. You shouldn't be doing this._ But the thought was gone as soon as it came.

The worse thing was that once Dean started, I didn't try to stop him. Soon enough, I was straddling his waist and kissing back with all the force I had. That's when...

"Annabeth?" I heard a voice - a familiar one - that cracked as it said my name.

Quickly, I got off Dean and turned to face the voice which happened to be _him_.

I couldn't stand to face him. He looked at me and Dean with a face of betrayal, shock and outrage.

"Percy? Wh-what are you doing here?" I exclaimed. _Why did he have to show up?!_ I thought. _Why did I even do this?_ "Umm, I can explain?" I tried. I cursed myself for getting into this situation and not being my usual, confident self.

"Explain?" He growled out. I flinched at his tone. _Oh shit! I haven't heard him this mad since his first step-father- Gabe - tried to abuse his mom…_

"Percy, this isn't what it looks like." I tried even though I knew it wasn't going to work.

"Isn't what it looks like? I think making out with that bastard there made you lose your eyesight, Annie. This is exactly what it looks like." I would have gotten angry, saying a remark about his name, but now isn't the time for making Percy anymore mad then he already is.

"But-" I was close to tears.

"No, don't even try. I'm leaving" He said with a total poker face.

"Percy-" _Stop interrupting me!_ I thought.

"Look, Annabeth. How long had we been together? 3 years? Didn't those 3 years mean anything to you?" I stared at him; he knows our relationship meant the world to me.

"Yes, but-"

"And what about before that? Before we started dating and were 'best friends forever', did that not mean anything to you? Kiss our relationship- but most of all, our friendship- goodbye Annabeth; I wouldn't like to see you again, ever." I felt like he just ripped out my heart, put in a blender, and pressed liquefy. His tone was scary but at the same time, so sexy it made my heart ache even more.

Percy turned around and for the first time, I noticed the crowd.

"Show's over everyone, go home." He exclaimed, sounding tired.

"WHOEVER TOOK VIDEOS, DELETE THEM BEFORE I COME AND HUNT YOU DOWN!" screamed Thalia. I turned and saw all my friends watching, all looking at me with abhorrence expressions.

"As for you" She said, marching towards me. The next thing I know, there was a huge sting on my cheek, not even a sting, and it felt like my cheek was on fire. She slapped me, it was so hard, and I could feel her hand printed on my skin. I have a feeling it'll leave a long lasting bruise.

"How could you?" She barely whispered as Percy was about to leave. I think - no, I know I just ruined my relationship with my sister and friends.

I stared at Percy, who turned around, giving me a look of betrayal. Guilt boiled up inside me. My lower lip quivered, knowing that I was the reason behind that look. _It's your entire fault, Annabeth._

"I'm sorry Thalia…" I knew apologizing was stupid. In this situation, a "sorry" is like shattering a piece of glass and trying to repair it with tape, it's completely useless. This isn't I'm-sorry-I-knocked-down-the-water, this is more like I'm-sorry-I-started-the-apocalypse. No one will accept that.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I-I was drunk and percywasntspendingenoughtimewithme" I mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked, her cold electric blue eyes, staring right at my soul.

I took a deep breath, "Percy wasn't spending enough time with me."

"WHAT? HE WOULD GIVE UP HIS SOUL FOR YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO? DON'T YOU DARE PIN THIS ON HIM!" She yelled.

"Yeah? Well, he has a weird way of showing it!" I yelled back but with less rage.

"Yeah? Well screw you, you just ruined the best day of Percy's life, you should be ashamed of yourself." She said. _What does that mean?_ I thought.

Everyone else came to me as Thalia left.

"So the guy all girls drool over and all guys want to be wasn't enough for you?" Piper asked in a small voice as the fire burned in her ever changing eyes. "The one that's loyal to the end! The one that trusted you with his life? I can't believe you Annabeth!"

"Annabeth, shouldn't you be the smart one? And now look what happens when you make wrong choices." Said Jason, he said my name with venom, making me flinch, this was all my fault.

"Wow… That's low, mostly for you, Annabeth." said Leo, disgust laced in his voice.

"Annabeth, how could you?" said Hazel, in a low, disappointed voice.

"You're a bitch, you know that, _Annie_?" said Nico, coming out of the shadows, "Percy is a type of person you're not supposed to take granted, but you did. You never know what you have until it's gone, _Annie_ "

Frank just stood there besides Hazel, not saying anything, but the looks didn't stop there, he stared at me with a look of disgust.

I stared at the people I thought of as my best friends as they looked at me with loathing and hatred. That's when the dam broke. The tears fell and soon, they turned into uncontrollable sobs. _I did this to myself, I'm so stupid, why would I do this? This is so unwise_ , I thought. My knees couldn't support my weight. This is my own fault. If I didn't follow him up to my room, if Dean and I never meet! Ugh, I wish I could just explode in a dust of grey, since all I felt was grey.

I watched my friends fade away, leaving me in a puddle of tears. Nothing hurts more than seeing your friends - the ones you have been with forever - go away, maybe forever.

After Silena cleaned the house and got everyone out, I banged my head against my bedroom wall. As soon, as I did that, a frame that I put up, fell onto my lap. Picking it up, I put it in a drawer. Looking at the picture, I let out a sob. The picture frame held a picture of me and Percy at the summer camp we both use to go to at age 12, Camp Half Blood. Percy and I were standing at the beach next to the camp. Memories started flowing, from all the past years. We were so happy, but because of my actions, it resulted in terrible pain for both of us.

I still remember the day he asked me out…

 _(Flashback)_

 _I just got back from watching Luke- this cute guy- during sword fighting. He's amazing- one of the best in camp, but Percy's better._ But Percy is just your friend, _I thought, meanwhile another part of me was saying,_ but he's cute, and sweet… _Quickly, I snapped myself out of it. I shouldn't be having these thought about my best friend, it's unnatural… For some reason, I was saddened at the thought that Percy and I were_ just _friends. After dinner, everyone went to the campfire. Today was the traditional sing-along night. I remember Percy once tried to teach me how to play his guitar, but we were just messing around at the time. If someone were to sing in the sing-along, it could either be for fun or you could dedicate it to someone. We were sitting along the campfire when Percy got up with his guitar._ I bet he's singing for Rachel, _I thought bitterly._

 _Imagine my surprise when he said, "I dedicate this song to Annabeth Chase."_

 _He started to sing with his smooth, melodic voice that was so easy to get lost in._

 _Everybody deserves somebody,_

 _But, girl, nobody can love you like I do._

 _You could be a supermodel,_

 _President or write a novel._

 _But he's holding you back_

 _And you're better than that._

 _He won't even buy you flowers,_

 _Stay up late and talk for hours._

 _I think I can do that_

 _I can be better than that._

 _You should know…_

I had a feeling he was talking about Luke...

 _Everybody deserves somebody,_

 _But, girl, nobody can love you like I do._

 _And I'm not perfect but you're so worth it._

 _I wanna change the world for you,_

 _So baby don't settle for less._

 _You deserve the best,_

 _You're better than the rest_

 _And I can be the best,_

 _So baby don't settle for less._

He sung, staring into my eyes. In his eyes, there was only love.

 _I've been watching from the sidelines_

 _His mistakes become my guidelines._

 _'Cause he's holding you back_

 _And you're better than that._

 _I will love to buy you flowers,_

 _Take the time to talk for hours._

 _Yeah I can do that._

 _I can be better than that._

 _You should know…_

 _Is it bad that I_ really _want to kiss him?_ I thought.

 _Everybody deserves somebody,_

 _But, girl, nobody can love you like I do._

 _And I'm not perfect but you're so worth it._

 _I wanna change the world for you,_

 _So baby don't settle for less._

 _You deserve the best,_

 _You're better than the rest_

 _And I can be the best,_

 _So baby don't settle for less._

 _You deserve the best,_

 _You're better than the rest_

 _And I can be the best,_

 _So baby don't settle for less._

Screw Luke, Percy is amazing and loyal 'til the end.

 _He takes you for granted,_

 _Girl, I can't stand it._

 _Watching you panic over him._

 _See he's just a nobody_

 _I can be somebody,_

 _Someone to love til the end._

I guess Luke isn't worth any of this… I guess Luke is more like a brother than anything.

 _'Cause everybody deserves somebody,_

 _But, girl, nobody can love you like I do._

 _And I'm not perfect but you're so worth it._

 _I wanna change the world for you_

 _So baby don't settle for less._

 _You deserve the best,_

 _You're better than the rest_

 _And I can be the best_

 _So baby don't settle for less._

 _You deserve the best,_

 _You're better than the rest_

 _And I can be the best_

 _So baby don't settle for less._

 _I stared dumbfounded at the boy in front of me._

" _Wise Girl, go on a date with me?" asked Percy while rubbing the back of his neck - a trait he has for when he's nervous._

 _I'm pretty sure I looked like a fish at this point because my mouth kept opening and closing, I - for the first time in my life - was at a loss of words. I think he took that as a no because his face slowing started falling. He was about to turn around but I launched myself onto him and kissed him with passion._

" _I thought you'd never ask." I mumbled on his lips._

 _I didn't realize the camp was cheering, I realized this once someone picked us up._

" _I think the couple needs to cool." said Clarisse with glee. She's one of those tough bully-like people but she was cool, I guess..._

" _To the lake!" Connor Stoll shouted. He and his brother were troublemaking pranksters. They took jokes to a whole other level._

 _The carried us to the lake, though they left us together._

 _They threw us into the lake without breaking the kiss. I think it's safe to say, it was the best underwater kiss ever._

 _(End of flashback)_

I looked at the picture again. If only little Annabeth knew about what adolescent Annabeth did. _Past Annabeth will torture my ass for doing that._ I thought, smiling wistfully for a microsecond, and then frowning. Soon enough, I was sobbing again. I thought of everything that happened that day. _I should've said no to Silena and gone to SPN with Percy and the gang,_ I thought. I cried myself to sleep. I didn't go to school for the next few days. I probably should've…

* * *

The song was _**Don't Settle For Less**_ by Before You Exit

Just so you know, the dates in the story go along with the calendar, as in, 9/30/15 was on Wednesday so the story takes place in Wednesday, like that...

If you have any suggestions, PM me.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	4. Party

Percabeth151: _Thanks for being the first reviewer!_

Qoheleth: _Bruh, you even reading the story?_

Olympian and Wizard: _You could be an Oracle, but for the first part only... Patience kid._

Penguins-And-Percabeth: _STFU, you helped write the story!_

Son of Tyche: _Gods bless you, kid!_

Bolle Accidentali: _Thanks._

Clo7615: _Thanks, I will._

TheOKWriter: _Thanks and not quite, if you have any more guesses or suggestions, PM me._

Pacjr13: _I agree with you 100%._

Tattoos racing up my arms: _Thanks, I luv u too! Lmao, jk. Keep reading!_

Now on with the story...

* * *

 **Hazel's POV:**

Ω10.1.15Ω

I cautiously looked to my side, waiting to see if Annabeth showed up. Her locker is right next to mine. So far, Annabeth hasn't showed up for school, which could either be a bad thing or a good one. After the _incident_ with Percy, I don't know what to think of Annabeth anymore. Her name is barely spoken in our squad. She was like the _You-Know-Who_ of the school. Everyone pretty much knew about what happen, people had it filmed on their smart phones - even though Thalia threaten them about deleting the videos - they still made their way to the internet.

The sad part here is that everyone _shipped -_ as they say - Percabeth. Percabeth was the _it_ _couple_ , and now after the incident with Annabeth, everyone was lugubrious. Dean was shunned; no one even dared to talk to him.

But the even worse part is how Percy is dealing with this. He puts on this mask every time he is with us, a mask concealing his true feelings. He pretends he is okay, he jokes around and all that. But we all know that smile was fake, he looks stressed out. He lost the light in his eyes, not all of it, but most of it. I wanted to do something to cheer him up. **(AN: I know that to many people, this song is very annoying or something like that, this is a onetime thing, I don't really like the song- not hating though- but this is related to how Percy feels so please just tolerate it.)**

 **([Co-Author's Note]: All I did was say "Conceal Don't Feel" and this is the result, I am really sorry, I didn't know that this was going to happen. Don't kill me!)**

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation,_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen._

I started singing, smiling at Percy's reaction.

"Hazel, it's 2015. You-" He said, confused at why I am singing.

But I didn't let him finish.

 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

Piper joined in. She smiled at me, recognizing what I was trying to do.

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _ **Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_

 _ **Well, now they know!**_

We sang giving Percy a pointed look as Leo joined singing. He got really ambitious, and he started to dance around, making Percy crack a smile, but the smile didn't last long.

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

 _ **Can't hold it back anymore**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

 _ **Turn away and slam the door!**_

Piper looked at Jason, and then pulled at his sleeve, trying to get him to sing. At the end, he gave up and sang along.

 _I don't care_

 _What they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on,_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

Soon enough, everyone - Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Nico, Bianca, Thalia, and I - were full blown singing besides Percy; who was just staring at us.

 _It's funny how some distance_

 _Makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me_

 _Can't get to me at all!_

We were singing pretty loud and attracted a crowd. Some people in the crowd were singing along. _We have some pretty good singers in this school_ , I thought, _pretty sure Will Solace gets it from his dad, Apollo Solace; legendary singer with the voice and looks of a god; his namesake._

 _It's time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

Everyone formed a circle around us while we surrounded Percy. I waited for Percy to start singing, but he looked at me with an expression between the lines of _help me_ and _stop this_. Though, I didn't stop.

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

 _I am one with the wind and sky_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

 _You'll never see me cry!_

Some girls that are smitten with Percy were singing _let it go_ with extra force.

 _Here I stand_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

Leo spilled his water bottle onto a fan- _where did he get that?_ \- And made a "storm" in the _hallway_! Most of the water landed on Percy but he didn't seem affected.

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

 _ **I'm never going back,**_

 _ **The past is in the past!**_

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" screeched Ms. Dodds, the meanest teacher in the school - district, no, world! "Go to class, right now! Valdez, clean this mess up, RIGHT NOW!"

Leo quivered, he knows better than anyone to mess with Ms. Dodds.

"Percy, you should stop hiding your emotions." I said as Ms. Dodds left.

" _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know… Well, now they know!"_ Leo and Piper sung together. " _Let it go!"_

"Guys, you can stop now!" exclaimed Percy before they got everybody singing again.

The bell rung and Percy made a run for it but nobody missed the huge smile he had on.

 **Nico's POV:**

 _Well that was eventful,_ I thought as I got to homeroom. Percy, Thalia, and I have every single class together, so that's a very good advantage. When I got to the classroom, I sat next to Percy.

"Percy, can you come here for a sec?" asked the teacher, Mr. Howlter, he's a pretty nice teacher but has a strange British accent. He was that kind of weird teacher, who was easy going and people could actually relate to. **(AN: You can thank Penguins-and-Percabeth if you get it)**

Percy got up and went to Mr. Howlter. I assume they're talking about Percy moving. He told us first thing this morning. We're happy for him, but it'll be hard to adjust without him, everyone - including me - will miss him. He's just one of those people that walk into your lives and get stuck on the way out, then for some reason, nothing is ever the same without them. _I bet Annabeth is going to be begging for Percy back, if she even shows up,_ I thought. I looked up and saw Percy shaking his head at Mr. Howlter with a small smile.

The day went by the same as always but then in English - we had Mr. Blofis, Percy's step-dad - we were told about an assembly. I saw Mr. Blofis giving Percy a secretive smile so I'm guessing this is going to be about him. When we got to the auditorium, I saw Ms. Hestia - the principal AKA the nicest person in the world, next to aunt Sally - standing on stage. I looked around and saw that Percy disappeared.

After everybody took their seats, Ms. Hestia started with a kind smile, "Hello students! I have gathered all of you today to give everybody some good news. Everybody knows Percy Jackson here, am I right?"

Everybody nodded or hummed in agreement since he was to most popular guy in school; best swimmer, musician, basketball star…

"Well," she continued, "he has something he'd like to say."

She smiled as Percy got to the center of the stage to take the microphone. "Umm, well, yesterday-" a bunch of people gasped thinking the worst since yesterday, the Annabeth incident happened, "no, not that…

"Before _that_ happened, I was performing at my SPN café and well…" he paused for dramatic effect, "Dan Rockchester came to me and offered me a record deal." Everybody that didn't know, gasped.

"But I have to move to Hollywood…" he said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

At this time, most of the students had their eyes wide with admiration since Rockz Music Management - RMM - only accepts the best of the best and the fact that Dan would come all the way to New York for him is amazing.

I looked around and saw a few people recording videos. They'll probably be worth a lot if - once - he's famous - _more_ famous. He's _already_ on YouTube whether it's on his account of a fan's account, he's know all over.

"So, uhh… I accepted the offer… I leave on the ninth." Percy said, looking around.

The auditorium got silent. I started clapping along with Thalia, Bianca - my sister - and the gang. People started to join us until the entire auditorium was clapping and cheering for Percy.

Ms. Hestia chuckled, "Settle down kids."

Percy just stood in the spotlight with one hand shoved in his pocket and the other on the back of his neck. I knew he didn't always enjoy being in the spotlight, but he was just one of those lucky people that get the glory without asking for it. We may only be in sophomore year but Percy is a great athlete and is as amazing as him mom. He became captain of the Varsity swim team and basketball team at freshmen year. Percy's always been humble unless he tries to _act_ conceited and arrogant.

After everyone settled down, Ms. Hestia said, "The assembly is over, go to your next class."

I got up and started for the door.

"I can't believe he's leaving…" Bianca mumbled dejectedly.

"He'll be famous though…" says Thalia.

I chimed in with a, "I hope he doesn't forget us insignificant people."

"Of course I won't forget any of you!" a voice exclaims from behind us.

I turn around and see Percy with his hair more disheveled than usual and his clothes ripped in some places.

"What happened to you?" I asked, with slight amusement.

"Fan girls." was all he said.

"Back to the topic though, of course I'd never forget any of you! Being famous won't change anything! I've already been in the newspaper and live on the news many times for breaking records in swimming, haven't I?" he asked. "And nothing changed afterwards, so nothing will change after Hollywood, or during Hollywood. In the end, I'll still be the same Percy you guys call Kelp Head." he said, grinning cheekily.

"That better happen, Kelp for Brains." Threatened Thalia, her eyes playfull.

"I hope it does." said Bianca.

"I have no doubt it will." I said, remembering how famous Percy already is.

Percy grinned and waved as Bianca went to her class, since she has a different class than us.

Bianca wasn't with us during the Annabeth incident or in the cafe so she's still in denial about Annabeth and Dean but she's just sad that Percy's leaving. They got along very well and she holds a great respect for Percy along with their family love, which I'm sure, is mutual.

After school, we all went to Percy's house to help him pack up.

"I'm making cookies!" Aunt Sally's cookies are to die for! They are amazing! Percy is such a momma's boy, but anyone that's actually met Aunt Sally and tasted her cooking and baking would understand why. She's as sweet as her cookies.

"Okay, mom!" Percy shouted from his room as the gang and I sat on his bed.

Piper got off the bed and went to Percy's drawers. "This shirt's nice!" She exclaimed, throwing it in his face.

"Umm, okay…" said Percy, putting it into his luggage.

After a while, that's what everybody was doing; going through Percy's stuff seeing if there's anything else he should take, and throwing it at his face.

A while later, Aunt Sally came up with the cookies. We thanked her and she went back downstairs to Paul - we only call him Mr. Blofis in school.

I walked over to the window that seemed forbidden to open at the moment, then peeked through the sides and saw something I wasn't expecting. I was greeted with the sight of Annabeth curled up in a ball, looking like she was sobbing, ice cream cartons surrounding her, a room of destruction and a lot of broken glass.

I tapped on Thalia's shoulder and motioned for her to come and see. Her eyes widened and she snapped the curtains closed. She put a finger to her lip meaning something along the lines of, _we never saw this_ or _never speak of this_. I nodded and we went back to going through Percy's things.

"Do you wanna take this?" asked Frank, sheepishly, holding a picture frame that held a picture of Percy and Annabeth standing at the beach at the camp that we used to go to. I remember Annabeth having an identical picture and frame in her room.

Percy nodded, "Before all of this, she was my best friend, and I don't want one stupid moment to ruin my greatest memories."

 _Either Percy's a lot smarter than he seems,_ I thought. _Or it's his loyalty getting the best of him._

I remember what I saw when I looked out the window, _should I have told Percy?_

I looked at Thalia for a belief second, unsure of what to do. I am still deciding whether or not I should tell Percy. _Percy deserves to know_ , a rational part of my brain told me. _But he would go into depression; we all know that Percy still cares about Annabeth, even after what she did._

Little did I know, Percy already saw. **(AN: I was gonna stop here, but nahh)**

 **Frank's POV:**

Ω10.2.15Ω

I took a bite of Sally's cookie, _gods they taste like heaven!_

Sally had decided that before Percy goes off to Hollywood, we'll throw him a surprise farewell party that Percy has no idea about.

We had sent him to get some things for Sally, medication wise, while we set up for the party even though he still has a week before he leaves. The pharmacy is around an hour away, which gave us at least 2 hours.

I brushed away the crumbs, and started helping with the balloons. Hazel and I started blowing balloons to hang on the walls, while Jason helped put on the banner. Piper was inviting everyone from school except _her._ Sally still doesn't know that _that_ happened. I felt bad, not telling her, but it isn't my place to tell her.

"Whoa." Exclaimed Jason, who almost fell off the ladder he was on.

"You okay?" I asked, holding the ladder, just in case he looses balance again.

"It's okay." He stated, trying to put the banner on, clearly short of 3 inches.

"Here, let me help." I said, motioning him to get off.

"It's okay." He added, but we both knew he wouldn't be able to reach the ceiling.

He got off anyways, letting me up so I could put the banner on since I was taller than him.

"Frank?" called Hazel as I started getting off the ladder.

"Yeah?" I asked facing her while I was still on the ladder. I've always had a crush on Hazel but I think she likes Leo's cousin, Sammy.

"Can I use the ladder?"

"Oh, sure." I said, jumping off but stumbled a little.

She giggled, "Thanks."

She started climbing up the ladder, but then the ladder wobbled and she lost her balance. She fell but in the last second, I caught her.

She looked up at me with wide eyes, "Thanks."

I realized our position, and then let her down. I probably looked like a tomato. I mumbled, "No problem."

She smiled, and then she leaned up and kissed my cheek. Then, she ran away, leaving me standing there, smiling like an idiot.

"Ladies man? Frank? Oh no! Must be the apocalypse!" exclaimed Leo, who probably saw everything. "Satan is rising!"

"Shut up." I said, my cheeks burning a dark shade of red.

I went back to work, replaying that moment in my head on repeat.

Leo turned on Percy's stereo.

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head_

 _That I can't keep out_

 _Got me singin' like_

 _Na na na na everyday_

 _It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [2x]_

I glared at Leo and he grinned back cheekily.

 _Remember the first time we met_

 _You was at the mall with your friend_

 _I was scared to approach ya_

 _But then you came closer_

 _Hopin' you would give me a chance_

I kept working and didn't realize Hazel making her way toward me.

 _Who would have ever knew_

 _That we would ever be more than friends_

 _We're real worldwide, breaking all the rules_

 _She like a song played again and again_

Someone took a balloon and started blowing. I looked up and saw Hazel.

 _That girl, like something off a poster_

 _That girl, is a dime they say_

 _That girl, is a gun to my holster_

 _She's running through my mind all day, ay_

"Hey, Hazel?" I asked trying to keep the blushing low.

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head_

 _That I can't keep out_

 _Got me singin' like_

 _Na na na na everyday_

 _It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [2x]_

"Yeah?" she hummed.

 _See you been all around the globe_

 _Not once did you leave my mind_

 _We talk on the phone, from night til the morn_

 _Girl you really change my life_

 _Doing things I never do_

 _I'm in the kitchen cooking things she likes_

"Wan-wanna go out with me? Like, to the movies? O-on a date? You don't have to say yes if you don't want to." I stuttered out, growing more red by the second.

 _We're real worldwide, breaking all the rules_

 _Someday I wanna make you my wife_

 _That girl, like something off a poster_

 _That girl, is a dime they say_

 _That girl, is the gun to my holster_

 _She's running through my mind all day, ay_

She grinned and - to my surprise - said, "I would love to." The rate of my heart accelerated.

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head_

 _That I can't keep out_

 _Got me singin' like_

 _Na na na na everyday_

 _It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [2x]_

 _She said yes!_ I thought. _She actually said yes!_

 _I can be your melody_

 _A girl I could write you a symphony_

 _The one that could fill your fantasies_

 _So come baby girl let's sing with me_

 _Ay, I can be your melody_

 _A girl I could write you a symphony_

 _The one that could fill your fantasies_

 _So come baby girl let's sing with me_

Hazel got up, flashed me a cute smile, and then went to help Sally cook.

 _Ay, na na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na_

 _Shawty got me singing_

 _Na na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na na_

 _Now she_

 _got me singing_

I finished blowing the balloons and started putting them up.

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head_

 _That I can't keep out_

 _Got me singin' like_

 _Na na na na everyday_

 _It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [2x]_

 _This is my new favorite song,_ I thought. I couldn't stop grinning for the rest of the day.

 _Two hours later…_

We finished putting up the decorations and all the guests arrived. Everyone was hiding and waiting for Percy to come, he should be here any minute.

The sounds of keys were heard from the door.

"Shh!" shushed Sally.

The door opened, the lights were closed so Percy couldn't see anything.

"Umm, guys?" he called, reaching for the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" we shouted, as the lights came on.

"Whoa!" Percy said, stumbling backwards.

"What's this for?" he asked once he caught his balance.

"You're leaving in a week, so we decided that we could give a farewell party." explained Sally with her motherly smile.

"You shouldn't have."

"This is last party we'll have together for a few years, Kelp Head, enjoy it." grunted Thalia with a sad smile.

"She's right; we won't see you for a while." Sally said.

There was a flash. Sally had taken a picture with her Polaroid camera.

Sally frowned looking at the picture, "Where's Annabeth?" she asked.

Everyone exchanged nervous glances, unsure what to do.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Annabeth's sick" I blurted out. Everyone's heads turned toward me. "Umm, remember?"

Percy slowly started nodding, as did everybody else.

"She couldn't make it, it's contagious." Thalia said bitterly.

"Yeah! She didn't want to infect us." Leo added.

"I hope Annabeth is okay." Sally stated, believing everything, looking a bit sad.

"She'll be fine." coaxed Nico.

"Hopefully." mumbled Bianca.

"Anyways," Piper said, turning our attention towards her, "let's get this party started!"

Leo turned the music on and started to DJ.

Percy put the medicine in the cabinet and started talking to everyone.

"Promise you won't forget us!?" exclaimed some people.

"Get some bitches while you're at it." said a few of the gangster/ thug people that showed up.

"I - can I get your autograph before it's too late?" said the rest of the guests.

The party wasn't much, soon everyone left and it was just Percy, Sally, Paul, Piper, Jason, Leo, Bianca, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, and I.

A tear slipped down Sally's face, "My baby boy is growing up so fast."

"Mom, I still haven't left yet…" said Percy, hugging his mom.

"I know, but still, it wouldn't be that long until you graduate from college! You're growing up too fast!" exclaimed Sally, "All of you are! It wouldn't be long until you get married and then-"

"Mom, we're only 15!" Percy stated.

"Still." Sally persisted.

"Well," started Bianca, "it's getting late. We should get going.

"Bye Aunt Sally!" she said, taking Nico with her.

"See you tomorrow!" called Nico.

"I should go too, see ya'll tomorrow!" exclaimed Thalia.

One by one, we all left.

 **Percy's POV:**

After everyone left, I helped mom clean the place up. Right now, I'm lying on my bed thinking. _Did Annabeth even know about the party?_ I got up and went to the window. I opened the curtains again for about the fifth time in two days. The sight was the same except I think Annabeth was sleeping in her curled up form. I so badly yearned to go and comfort her but I just can't get the picture of her and _Dean_ out of my head. I feel bad for lying to my mom about her being sick but technically, isn't she? Her room was completely destructed. She was in the corner of her bed in a curled up ball but unlike last time, this time her frame isn't shaking with sobs. The sight was still heartbreaking so I closed the curtains and went back to bed. I couldn't sleep so I decided to turn on my iPod. I pressed shuffle.

 _My dear my dear my dear you do not know me_

 _But I know you very well_

 _Let me tell you that I c-c-c caught you caught you [x2]_

 _Talk to me and tell me where you were (late last night)_

 _You just told me you're with your friends hanging out (late last night)_

 _You are lying, cause you're stuttering_

 _Now where were you? (Late last night)_

 _Stop lyin' to me about where you've been cause you're tickin' me off (t-t-t-tickin' me off)_

 _[x4:]_

 _I can see you're lyin', cause when you're replyin'_

 _You stutter stutter_

 _You stutter stutter_

 _I smell cologne, damn it's strong_

 _How'd you get it on? (I'm not dumb)_

 _The mess of your hair, makeup's everywhere_

 _Oh yea (I'm not dumb)_

 _You're crying cause you're lying_

 _To my face (I'm not dumb)_

 _Stop lyin' to me about where you've been cause you're tickin' me off (t-t-t-tickin' me off)_

 _[x4:]_

 _I can see you're lyin', cause when you're replyin'_

 _You stutter stutter_

 _You stutter stutter_

 _My dear my dear my dear you do not know me_

 _But I know you very well_

 _Let me tell you that I c-c-c caught you caught you [x2]_

 _I can see you're lyin', guessin' you'll be cryin'_

 _You stutter stutter_

 _You stutter stutter_

 _[x3:]_

 _I can see you're lyin', cause when you're replyin'_

 _You stutter stutter_

 _You stutter stutter_

Now, I'm wishing I hadn't turned my iPod on… The picture of Annabeth kissing _him_ is now stuck in my head. That's how I fell asleep, trying to get that _image_ out of my head.

* * *

Well, this was the longest chapter yet...

The songs were _**Let It Go**_ by Idina Menzel, _**Replay**_ by Iyaz, and _**Stutter**_ by My Darkest Days.

If you have any suggestions, PM me.

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	5. Goodbye

**Annabeth's POV:**

Ω10.7.15Ω

I lay on my bed, depressed. I haven't gone to school for the week. _It's not like I'll miss anything,_ I thought. My step-mom, Helen, and dad, Frederick, along with my half- brothers, Bobby and Matthew- the tweebs (twin dweebs) - are in some place in France for some business reason and they only had four tickets, so I couldn't go. They're gone for pretty much the rest of the year, maybe more.

I got out of bed then went straight for the kitchen for some ice cream. I didn't even bother to get a bowl. I took a spoon and the ice cream, and then sat on the sofa in the living room. I turned on the TV and started going through the channels. I stopped at a music channel.

 _I don't like them innocent_

 _I don't want no face fresh_

 _Want them wearing leather_

 _Begging, let me be your taste test._

 _I like the sad eyes, bad guys_

 _Mouth full of white lies_

 _Kiss me in the corridor,_

 _But quick to tell me goodbye._

 _You say that you're no good for me_

 _Cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve_

 _And I swear I hate you and you leave_

 _But I like it anyway._

 _ **My ghost**_

 _ **Where'd you go?**_

 _ **I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me**_

 _ **My ghost**_

 _ **Where'd you go?**_

 _What happened to the soul, that you used, to be?_

 _You're a "Rolling Stone" boy_

 _"Never sleep alone" boy_

 _"Got a million numbers_

 _And they're filling up your phone", boy._

 _I'm off the deep end, sleeping_

 _All night through the weekend._

 _Saying that I love him but_

 _I know I'm gonna leave him._

 _You say that you're no good for me_

 _Cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve_

 _And I swear I hate you and you leave_

 _But I like it anyway._

I started tearing up, and then changed the channel.

 _Where is your boy tonight?_

 _I hope he is a gentleman._

 _Maybe he won't find out what I know:_

 _You were the last good thing about this part of town._

 _When I wake up,_

 _I'm willing to take my chances on_

 _The hope I forget_

 _That you hate him more than you notice_

 _I wrote this for you (for you, so...)_

 _You need him_

 _I could be him_

 _I could be an accident but I'm still trying._

 _That's more than I can say for him._

 _Where is your boy tonight?_

 _I hope he is a gentleman._

 _Maybe he won't find out what I know:_

 _You were the last good thing about this part of town._

 _Someday I'll appreciate in value,_

 _Get off my ass and call you..._

 _(But for) the meantime I'll sport my_

 _Brand new fashion of waking up with pants on_

 _At four in the afternoon._

 _You need him_

 _I could be him_

 _I could be an accident but I'm still trying._

 _That's more than I can say for him._

 _1-2-3-4!_

 _Where is your boy tonight?_

 _I hope he is a gentleman._

 _Maybe he won't find out what I know:_

 _You were the last good thing about this part of town._

 _(Won't find out) He won't find out_

 _(Won't find out) He won't find out_

 _Where is your boy tonight?_

 _I hope he is a gentleman._

 _Maybe he won't find out what I know:_

 _You were the last good thing about this part of town._

 _Where is your boy tonight?_

 _UGH! THE TV HATES ME,_ I thought angrily. I turned off the TV and took my ice cream to my bed.

 **Sally's POV: (AN: Most of this POV is written by Penguins-and-Percabeth, I- Mal- just edited it cuz of the grammar and stuff)**

 ***(C-AN: I suck at grammar.)**

Ω10.9.15Ω

 _Percy is leaving today_ is the only thing buzzing through my brain. He has grown up so fast, like you cannot imagine. It felt like only yesterday, Percy had just graduated kindergarten, wearing a lopsided tie around his neck and his uniform all dirty, running at me with a grin, And the moment when he got himself a girlfriend, at the 7th grade spring dance, both of them waltzing around in the gym, hand in hand. I can't believe I have raised such a wonderful child. Even at age 3, he had known all his manners, giving me a cute smile whenever I gave him his dinner, then reciting the words I told him to say.

But now he is leaving for Hollywood. I know this is going to sound selfish and greedy but I really want him to say with me and not to go. I don't think I would be able to live without him. But half of me want him to go, to be his own spotlight on Hollywood, to let the world know about his talent he had for years.

Thoughts like, Percy wouldn't make it to Hollywood in one piece and other ones, made its way to my brain, but I got control of my brain.

I can't let the thoughts get the best of me. I finished putting in the cookies I had made for Percy for his trip to Hollywood. I smiled remembering that I used to do this for the field trips not long ago, when he goes to the aquarium and comes back, excited to tell me his adventures about the fish. But this time he wouldn't come back home to me. *tear drops*

I went to see if Percy had woke up. I opened the door softly as I was welcomed by my son at the door.

"Oh, Percy, I was just about to wake you up."

He yawned, looking a bit like a polar bear, and said "Already up."

"I got breakfast ready, get ready; this is your big day."

He nodded, heading for the bathroom. That's when I noticed the bags under his eyes, signaling me that he hadn't slept.

"Percy, did you sleep?" I asked.

He turned around facing me, scratching his neck, "I couldn't." He answered.

"Percy," I said, concerned, "you know what sleep is very important."

He looked away, not wanting to face me, "I tried, but I couldn't."

"You don't seem very excited, what's on your mind sweetie?" I asked, leading him toward the dinner table.

"It's nothing much," he started to say something, but he stopped himself. "Just thinking about Hollywood."

"Percy, I know you're lying, what really happened?" I asked, waiting for him to speak.

"Mom-" he said but then saw my stern face then sighed, "its Annabeth." He confessed.

"What about her, is she okay?" I said, worried about Annabeth.

"I don't know, she seemed okay when I _first saw her_." He said, saying the last few words like it brought him distaste.

"Percy, what happened with you and Annabeth?"

"She-" he paused, looking at me with a worried expression, "Promise you wouldn't get mad."

"Percy what had happened?" I asked the question again.

"I cau-caught her _cheating on me."_

My eyes were probably the size of my cookies at this time. _Annabeth did_ what _?_ I thought. _With who?_

"Yeah, talk about hard to believe." He said with a bitter tone.

"Percy how long has this been going on without you telling me?"

"The day Dan Rockchester came to me…" he mumbled.

"THAT WAS NEARLY TWO WEEKS AGO!" I yelled.

He flinched at my tone, and then bowed his head in shame.

"Percy, its okay, but you should have told me." I told him, calmly.

He nodded, getting up.

"Percy, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I am sorry." I said, giving him a hug, and then kissing his forehead. "I am sorry the relationship didn't work out as you planned. Sometimes life is like that, it doesn't give what you want. But things do get better over time." I gave him a small smile, knowing how it's like when your relationship doesn't work out, even with the love of your life. _At least I have Paul now,_ I thought.

"Now get ready, this is your big day."

After Percy ate his breakfast, we got into the car and drove to the airport, where Percy will be leaving for Hollywood.

 **Percy's POV:**

 _About half an hour later…_

I nervously tapped on the armrest of the car. I don't know what's in store at Hollywood but hopefully, it's something good. The thing that scares me the most is that if I get popular enough, the paparazzi will be a pain, and the gossip.

We finally arrived at the airport. My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Percy, my son!" exclaimed a cheerful voice belonging to my dad, Poseidon.

"Hey dad!"

"So, Sally told me about the record deal…" he said happily.

"And?" I asked.

"Do you have a manager?"

"Does Dan Rockchester count? He's the one that contacted me about the deal." I asked confused, I don't really pay attention to the managers and such.

"No he doesn't. You don't have to say yes but… Can I be your manager?" he asked shyly.

"Umm, sure… But why?" I asked, entering the airport.

"Is it bad to want to spend some time with my son once in awhile?"

"I guess not…"

"Well, I'll see you in Hollywood, say hi to Sally for me!" he said as he quickly hung up.

I looked up at mom, "Dad said 'hi'" I said.

She looked as confused as I felt. _Well, that was weird._ I thought, _why would dad ask about being my manager? Besides the fact he wants to hang out with me._

"PERCY!" I looked up and saw my friends and cousins, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank. I noticed Frank and Hazel holding hands and had to hide my smirk, _it was about time!_

I walked up to them with my mom close behind me. As soon as I got there, I was tackled into a hug.

"I can't believe you're actually going to Hollywood, you'll be more famous than you already are!" exclaimed Piper.

"I'm not famous…" I blushed.

"YouTube, duh!" said Thalia.

They let go. I looked at mom, who had tears in her eyes. I gave her a bear hug.

"I should get going…" I said. I gave them all one last hug, "keep in touch!"

I went to the metal detectors. I looked back at them and waved with a sad smile. I saw mom wiping tears along with the girls- including Thalia, which was a shocker- while Leo was waving back enthusiastically, Jason, Nico, and Frank all had one hand in their pockets and the other up in a small wave.

I continued going inside the airport. _I am going to miss them,_ I thought.

 _A while later…_

I sat on the seat. I may or may not have forgotten to mention that I'm _terrified_ of flying. I took out my iPod, put on my headphones, and pressed shuffle.

 _So hard to let go_

 _And I still hear the sound_

 _Of your voice singin' in my head_

 _I can't surrender_

' _Cause the rope's slowly coming apart_

 _But hangin' by a thread_

 _It's gone on_

 _For too long_

 _And this is it_

 _So take a look into my eyes one last time_

 _So we never forget_

 _The way we were before_

 _When we came alive at the moment we met_

 _This is still worth fighting_

 _Still worth fighting for_

 _A glass that's half empty_

 _Won't wash away the mistakes_

 _It only makes a mess_

 _It's worth defending_

 _A tiny glimpse of what it would take_

 _To make us better yet_

 _It's gone on_

 _For too long_

 _And this is it_

 _So take a look into my eyes one last time_

 _So we never forget_

 _The way we were before_

 _When we came alive at the moment we met_

 _This is still worth fighting for_

 _A love that wants to live_

 _I'll give you all I've got to give_

 _So let's try one last time_

 _So we never forget_

 _This is still worth fighting_

 _Still worth fighting for_

 _Now that we know just who we are_

 _Now that we've finally come this far_

 _I'm ready for one more battle scar_

' _Cause this is still worth fighting for_

 _So take a look into my eyes one last time_

 _So we never forget the way we were before_

 _When we came alive at the moment we met_

 _This is still worth fighting for_

 _A love that wants to live_

 _I'll give you all I've got to give_

 _So let's try one last time_

 _So we never forget_

 _This is still worth fighting for_

 _(I'm ready for one more battle scar)_

 _This is still worth fighting for_

 _(I'm ready for one more battle scar)_

 _This is still worth fighting_

 _We're still worth fighting for_

I didn't even realize the plane took off. I leaned my head against the covered window and slowly drifted out of consciousness.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I still haven't gone back to school. I decided to go next Monday. I've decided to try and apologize to him; maybe I can get him back along with my friends! _Keep dreaming,_ I thought pessimistically. I couldn't stop thinking about Percy or the hurt expression replacing his usually happy one when he caught me. I lied on my bed and started doing the thing that reminded me of Percy the most, listening to music.

 _I walk a lonely road_

 _The only one that I have ever known_

 _Don't know where it goes_

 _But it's home to me and I walk alone_

 _I walk this empty street_

 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

 _Where the city sleeps_

 _And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _'Til then I walk alone_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I'm walking down the line_

 _That divides me somewhere in my mind_

 _On the border line_

 _Of the edge and where I walk alone_

 _Read between the lines_

 _Of what's fucked up and everything's alright_

 _Check my vital signs_

 _To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _'Til then I walk alone_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I walk alone_

 _I walk a..._

 _I walk this empty street_

 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

 _Where the city sleeps_

 _And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _'Til then I walk alone..._

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. _I'm all alone, I have nobody left. No Percy. No Thalia._ I cursed at myself for crying, rubbing my eyes until they were red.

The next song came on.

 _Remember when I sang that song to you_

 _And you called it out of tune_

 _Remember when I said I loved you_

 _And you said it wasn't true_

 _Remember we used to talk for hours_

 _Staying up all through the night_

 _Remember when I bought you flowers_

 _And you left them out to die_

 _(But now that's over)_

 _I gave you everything you ever wanted_

 _You gave me nothing but grief_

 _Now that I'm gone you'll see I'm your missing piece_

 _Well, good luck, finding another me_

 _Finding another me_

 _Remember how I used to kiss you_

 _You can kiss that all goodbye_

 _Remember how I used to miss you_

 _Now you don't even cross my mind_

 _And I can't remember why I ever_

 _Let you walk all over me_

 _I won't take your shit forever_

 _Now it's time for me to leave_

 _I gave you everything you ever wanted_

 _You gave me nothing but grief_

 _Now that I'm gone you'll see I'm your missing piece_

 _Well, good luck, finding another me_

 _Finding another me_

 _When you cry yourself to sleep tonight_

 _You will wish that I was by your side_

 _Yes you will_

 _I gave you everything you ever wanted_

 _You gave me nothing but grief_

 _Now that I'm gone you'll see I'm your missing piece_

 _Well, good luck, finding another me, yeah_

 _Finding another me, oooh_

 _Now don't you know that karma tastes so sweet_

 _So, good luck, finding another me_

By this time, I was full out sobbing, _Percy was one of a kind. Why did I do that?_ I only hope he'll accept my apology so we can at least be friends again. That's if he accepts. I couldn't bear living without Percy; he was the light of my life. But now, he is gone.

 _I wonder what he's doing right now,_ I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry guys, this chapter probably sucks... Been out of it.

The songs were _**Ghost**_ by Halsey, **_Grand Theft Autumn_** by Fall Out Boy, and _**Still Worth Fighting For**_ by My Darkest Days, _**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_ by Greenday, and _**Another Me**_ by The Cab

If you can guess where I got **tweebs** from, you'll get a cookie **(::)**

 ***** in case you didn't realize, **(C-AN)** is Penguin-and-Percabeth's co-author's note

If you have any suggestions, PM me. **Guys, if you have any music suggestions, plzzz PM me!**

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	6. Sk8er Boi

**Annabeth's POV** :

Ω10.12.15Ω

Today, I planned on going back to school and apologizing to Percy and the gang. _Will they accept my apology?_ I thought. I ate my breakfast and shot out the door to school.

When I got to school, I started looking around. I was right on time, but I couldn't find Percy anywhere. _Is he avoiding me?_ I thought.

I got to class and looked around frantically since Percy is supposed to be in this class with me and so is Thalia. I saw Thalia glaring at me. I got up and was about to talk to her when a guy came up to me.

"How much?" he asked.

"How much for what?"

"For you" he said smirking.

At first, I was confused. _You?_ I thought. Then, I slapped him. "No, you bastard, I'm not for sale."

"Then what about Dean?"

This time, I punched him and ran out of the classroom, but not before seeing Thalia's glare get 10 times scarier (you do **not** want to see that, it's deadly).

I got to the hallways and saw some people talking.

I walked up to them and asked them if they had seen Percy.

"Why do you care, you left him, not the other way around." said-who I assume is- one of his fan girls.

"Have you seen him?" I asked getting angrier by the minute. _When will people give straight answers?_

"He left." replied one of Percy's friends' from the swim team- Jack.

"Left where?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunched together.

Jack shrugged, "I don't know, but he isn't in New York anymore, that's all I know."

"Wait-what?" I asked. _He is not in New York?_ I thought, _why did he leave?_

Jack and his crew left without another word while I stood there dumbfounded. _What?_ Was the only thought running through my head.

Throughout the day, I couldn't concentrate on anything. All I thought about was Percy and possible reasons he could've left. All I came up with was one word, _me_.

As the last bell rang, signaling us to leave, I dashed out the door and made a beeline to my house.

When I got to my house- notice how I didn't say home- I ran into my room, flopped face first onto my bed and finally let it out. I was sobbing uncontrollably and couldn't stop. _I was too late. He was already gone._ I thought, _why does misery love me?_ **(C-AN: If you get the reference, you are amazhang!) (AN: Even though it was me that wrote it) (C-AN: Hey, she loves that song more than me, it's probably the only song she knows from FUTCT. [Hint]) (AN: STFU, I deleted that song)(C-AN: WHAT!? Okay I am so going to murder you; you can't just delete songs made by them. [And, we'll stop now]) (AN: BACK TO THE STORY, I APOLLOGIZE FOR NOTHING!)**

I turned on some music to try and calm myself down.

 **(C-AN: Sorry, I had to! I am such a huge fan of FOB. If you are reading this story, you should know by now that there will be all lot of songs by them. And Panic! at the Disco too.)**

 _Don't panic_

 _No not yet_

 _I know I'm the one you want to forget_

 _Cue all the love to leave my heart_

 _It's time for me to fall apart_

 _Now you're gone_

 _But I'll be okay_

 _Your hot whiskey eyes_

 _Have fanned the flames_

 _Maybe I'll burn a little brighter tonight_

 _Let the fire breathe me back to life_

 _Baby, you were my picket fence_

 _I miss missing you now and then_

 _Chlorine kissed summer skin_

 _I miss missing you now and then_

 _Sometimes before it gets better_

 _The darkness gets bigger_

 _The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger_

 _Oh_

 _We're fading fast_

 _I miss missing you now and then_

 _Making eyes at this husk around my heart_

 _I see through you when we're sitting in the dark_

 _So give me your filth_

 _Make it rough_

 _Let me let me trash your love_

 _I will sing to you every day_

 _If it will take away the pain_

 _Oh and I've heard you got it, got it so bad_

 _'Cause I am the best you'll never have_

 _Baby, you were my picket fence_

 _I miss missing you now and then_

 _Chlorine kissed summer skin_

 _I miss missing you now and then_

 _Sometimes before it gets better_

 _The darkness gets bigger_

 _The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger_

 _Oh_

 _We're fading fast_

 _I miss missing you now and then_

 _Oh_

 _Now and then_

 _Now and then_

 _Now and then_

 _Baby, you were my picket fence_

 _I miss missing you now and then._

I sobbed harder as the song changed.

 _There's gotta be another way out_

 _I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt_

 _I've tried forever getting out on my own._

 _But every time I do this my way_

 _I get caught in the lies of the enemy_

 _I lay my troubles down_

 _I'm ready for you now._

 _Bring me out_

 _Come and find me in the dark now_

 _Every day by myself I'm breaking down_

 _I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

 _Bring me out_

 _From the prison of my own pride_

 _My God_

 _I need a hope I can't deny_

 _In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own_

 _Every little thing that I've known is everything I need to let go_

 _You're so much bigger than the world I have made_

 _So I surrender my soul_

 _I'm reaching out for your hope_

 _I lay my weapons down_

 _I'm ready for you now._

 _Bring me out_

 _Come and find me in the dark now_

 _Every day by myself I'm breaking down_

 _I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

 _Bring me out_

 _From the prison of my own pride_

 _My God_

 _I need a hope I can't deny_

 _In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own_

 _I don't wanna be incomplete_

 _I remember what you said to me_

 _I don't have to fight alone_

 _Bring me out_

 _Come and find me in the dark now_

 _Every day by myself I'm breaking down_

 _I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

 _Bring me out_

 _From the prison of my own pride_

 _My God_

 _I need a hope I can't deny_

 _In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own_

As I ran out of tears, I decided, I'm not going to school tomorrow.

 _One week later…_

Ω10.19.15Ω

I haven't gone back to school since last Monday, and I don't plan on going back for a while. Right now my mind is still thinking about Percy and going to school wouldn't help. Looking at the gang will only make me cry even more.

 **(C-AN: Life lessons- NEVER EVER WATCH THE VID FOR "Build god, then we'll talk" by p!atd. NEVER DO IT. Excuse me while I clear my search history. People are searching it up, aren't they? Don't.) (AN: I have to deal with this everyday…) (C-AN: This is the last but, LIFE LESSONS! THIS IS FOR PEOPLE WHO'S LIFE WILL BE BETTER THAN IT ALREADY IS. DON'T DO IT THO, MY EYES ARE BURNED.) (AN: BACK TO THE STORY! I think we have ADHD)**

I decided that I should get out of bed. I walked downstairs and sat on the sofa. I grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels with the radio on in the background.

 _He was a boy._

 _She was a girl._

 _Can I make it any more obvious?_

 _He was a punk._

 _She did ballet._

 _What more can I say?_

 _He wanted her._

 _She'd never tell._

 _Secretly she wanted him as well._

 _And all of her friends stuck up their nose._

 _They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

I kept changing the channel, there was nothing good on.

 _He was a skater boy._

 _She said, "See ya later, boy."_

 _He wasn't good enough for her._

 _She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._

 _She needed to come back down to earth._

Cooking? Nah. Talk shows? No way. Fashion channels? Never.

 _Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby._

 _She's all alone._

 _She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_

 _Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

 _She calls up her friends._

 _They already know._

 _And they've all got tickets to see his show._

 _She tags along,_

 _Stands in the crowd,_

 _Looks up at the man that she turned down._

I settled on a music channel, showing the newest upcoming singers.

 _He was a skater boy._

 _She said, "See ya later, boy."_

 _He wasn't good enough for her._

 _Now he's a superstar_

 _Slammin' on his guitar_

 _Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

My jaw pretty much dropped once I saw _him_ on the screen.

 _He was a skater boy._

 _She said, "See ya later, boy."_

 _He wasn't good enough for her._

 _Now he's a superstar_

 _Slammin' on his guitar_

 _Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The song suddenly seemed a lot louder.

 _Sorry, girl, but you missed out._

 _Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now._

 _We are more than just good friends._

 _This is how the story ends._

 _Too bad that you couldn't see..._

 _See that man that boy could be._

 _There is more than meets the eye,_

 _I see the soul that is inside._

 _No! He's mine!_ I thought as the song went on.

 _He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._

 _Can I make it any more obvious?_

 _We are in love._

 _Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I saw Percy talking to the host- Jade Adams.

 _I'm with the skater boy._

 _I said, "See ya later, boy."_

 _I'll be backstage after the show._

 _I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote_

 _About a girl you used to know._

Jade was obviously flirting with Percy. Percy looked a bit uncomfortable. At that point, I wanted to murder Jade. _I have no right to be jealous._ I thought, I _cheated on_ him.

 _I'm with the skater boy._

 _I said, "See ya later, boy."_

 _I'll be backstage after the show._

 _I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote_

 _About a girl you used to know._

I turned off the radio as the song finished. I turned up the volume of my TV.

"And now we have Percy Jackson's newest single, Numbers" exclaimed Jade.

 _Out of the seven billion people in this world, there's only you._

 _Almost a million words that I could say, but none of them will do._

 _So many years that I have lived, but it feels like I've just begun._

 _Out of the seven billion people, baby, you're the only one._

 _I've been too many places. I've seen too many faces._

 _I wrote too many pages; never found a love like you. (Love like you)_

 _I don't know how to say it. It's been more than amazing._

 _My whole life, I've been waiting; never found a love like you. (Love like you)_

 _Sleep, dream, you, repeat. Live, die next to me._

 _Sleep, dream, you, repeat. Sleep, dream._

 _Out of the seven billion people in this world, there's only you._

 _Almost a million words that I could say, but none of them will do._

 _So many years that I have lived, but it feels like I've just begun._

 _Out of the seven billion people, baby, you're the only one._

 _You were unexpected, when our lips connected._

 _I was resurrected; never found a love like you. (love like you)_

 _Don't care where I'm headed when the world is ending._

 _'cause you are my heaven; never found a love like you. (Love like you)_

 _Sleep, dream, you, repeat. Live, die next to me._

 _Sleep, dream, you, repeat. Sleep, dream._

 _Out of the seven billion people in this world, there's only you._

 _Almost a million words that I could say, but none of them will do._

 _So many years that I have lived, but it feels like I've just begun._

 _Out of the seven billion people, baby, you're the only one._

 _Surrounded by numbers._

 _(Numbers, numbers, numbers)_

 _You're the only one._

 _(Numbers, numbers, numbers, numbers)_

 _You brought me back to life._

 _You did the unthinkable._

 _Yeah, you are my miracle._

 _Out of the seven billion people in this world, there's only you._

 _Almost a million words that I could say, but none of them will do._

 _So many years that I have lived, but it feels like I've just begun._

 _Out of the seven billion people, baby, you're the only one._

 _Surrounded by numbers._

 _(Numbers, numbers, numbers)_

 _You're the only one._

 _(Numbers, numbers, numbers, numbers)_

 _You're the only one._

 _Surrounded by numbers._

 _(Numbers, numbers, numbers)_

 _You're the only one._

 _(Numbers, numbers, numbers, numbers)_

 _You're the only one._

 _His voice is so sexy,_ I thought. That song was beautiful. _I wish it was about me… I hope it was._

"Damn, no wonder you got popular so fast. You are a god Percy!" exclaimed Jade as the audience roared with applause and cheering.

As the audience quieted down, Jade asked, "so is there a certain somebody that song was for?"

Percy blushed. "M-maybe" he stuttered.

Jade asked again, "Come on, tell us who the special person is."

"I'm good" Percy squeaked out.

"Is it me?" Jade asked teasingly.

"Yes" replied Percy seriously. People who don't know him won't know he's joking. I did know him; there was this mischievous glint in his eye whenever he jokes around. _I miss him,_ I thought.

"Really?" Jade asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Nah," Percy chuckled. "I just met you…"

"Oh…" Jade looked disappointed. _How could someone write a song for you without knowing you exist?_ I wondered.

"So are you ever going to tell us who the mystery girl is?" asked Jade.

Percy shook his head, "probably not."

Jade sighed, "Alright, I guess. So you got popular pretty fast. You're already #1 on many charts, how's it feel?"

Percy looked around at the crowd, "Really? #1 already?" he asked in disbelief.

"You didn't know?"

Percy shook his head, "I don't really pay attention to that stuff; I only focus on my music."

"Well, you're #1, right in front of Taylor Swift, who had #1 throughout the month. You stole the spot in less than a week, wow!"

Percy was shocked, his eyes wide. "No way! I guess I'm feeling surprised and shocked.

"Is she gonna write a song about me now that I have her spot? Or is that only for ex's?" Percy asked jokingly.

"Maybe" replied Jade.

Percy chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "I do like Taylor Swift's music, it's really an honor to beat her…"

"As much as I hate to say this, but we have to wrap this up. I do hope to see you again, Percy." said Jade- what looked- genuinely.

I turned off the TV, grabbed a couch pillow, and pressed it to my face. I let out a muffled scream.

I took a deep breath, and then got up to throw out the trash. I haven't left my house at all since I last went to school. I saw some of Percy's fan girls from school walking past my house. I heard snippets of their conversation.

"Wow, did you see Jade flirting with Percy?" asked idiot #1.

"Yeah, like, I can't believe he, like, became #1 so, like, fast!" exclaimed idiot #2. _Stating the obvious much?_ I thought.

"Oh mah gawd, I swear, that song was totally about me!" said idiot #3, obnoxiously chewing her gum.

I rolled my eyes at the last one as their voices faded into an echo. I looked around, I was alone again.

I sighed, I went back inside. _I'm still not going back to school for a while_ , I thought.

* * *

Just Annabeth for today! I really need some inspiration.

The songs were _**Miss Missing You**_ by Fall Out Boy, _**On My Own**_ by Ashes Remain, _**Skater Boy**_ by Avril Lavigne, and _**Numbers**_ by The Cab.

PaP is a **huge** fan of FOB which is why there will be a lot of those songs like Miss Missing You. The Cab has many relatable songs, especially for this story, so expect more from them. If you can guess which song _"why does **misery love me**_ _"_ is from, you get a cookie. **(::)**

PaP is also a huge T Swift fan so...

GET READY FOR MANY TERRIBLE PUNS AND A LOT OF STUPID RANDOMNESS!

Also, if you think these AN's are bad, you should see the stories before I edit them, since we use Google Drive share and work on them together. Compared to that, this is nothing!

If you have any suggestions, PM me. **Guys, if you have any music suggestions, plzzz PM me!** Also, if you like a song and think it's pretty good, can you send me the title? I need some more good songs for my playlist, THANKS!

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal Di Angelo


	7. RED

**READ BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **Shoutouts to:**

 _percabethtruly13_

 _PercaBethPotter_

 **Thanks, I'd PM you, but you're guests... WTV, on to the story!**

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

Ω10.19.15Ω

I just finished performing at Jade's show. That was really fun but did she _have_ to flirt with me so much? I got to my new house, which was a modern blue two story beach house, with a built-in front deck and balcony, and it comes along with an indoor and outdoor pool! The place also came with a recording studio in the basement and the attic is full of instruments. There are also speakers installed all around the house, so I can jam in every room. The outside is presented with different shades of blue, green, grey, and silver. The place is right next to the beach, the view is incredible! From the outside, it looks like a beach house and in the inside; it looks like the place is underwater. If I could name my house, I'd name it Atlantica **(AN: You get it?) (C-AN: The puns, when will it stop?)**

Anyways, right now, I'm lying on my bed, thinking about how far I've come in such little time. I got up, took off my shirt and changed into my swim trunks. I ran to the beach. Swimming is the best way of calming down. I dived into the ocean, the cool water touching my skin. I held my breath, swimming around. Suddenly, someone crashed into me.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fi-" she falters, looking up. She cleared her throat, "I'm fine"

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare"

I chuckled, "RED, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson"

"RED?" she asked.

"Your initials and your hair"

"... Don't call me that."

"Too bad, the name fits you, RED"

"Shut up kelp face"

"Hu-" I started but got out off when RED threw kelp at my face.

"HEY! PERCY!" I heard a familiar voice.

I looked up to find my dad flailing his arms around like an idiot.

"Sorry, I gotta go, see you later RED?" I said, "But, don't think this is over!"

I felt something tickling my arm. I looked down to see RED writing her number on my arm with a marker.

"Where'd you get the marker?" I asked, since she was in a swimsuit in the ocean.

She smirks, "A real artist never leaves the house without something to write with"

"But where was it?"

"In my pocket. Before you ask, yes I have a pocket. By the way, the ink is waterproof."

I nodded, "See you later RED!" I swam off.

"So Perce," dad started. "As your manager, I needed to book you some gigs. I did, but you need to be indoors for a while. You can't be seen publicly, paparazzi reasons, get back inside."

I just nodded and started walking with my dad to Atlantica **(AN: If you still don't get it, here's a hint:** _ **Triton**_ **)** **(C-AN: It's obvious though.)**

When we got there, I took my phone, put in RED's number into my contacts, and then connected my speakers to a random song.

 _I shouldn't love you but I want to_

 _I just can't turn away_

 _I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

 _I can't look away_

I shouldn't have turned that on…

 _I shouldn't love you but I want to_

 _I just can't turn away_

 _I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

 _I can't look away_

 _And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

 _'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

 _Just so you know_

 _This feeling's taking control of me_

 _And I can't help it_

 _I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

 _Thought you should know_

 _I've tried my best to let go of you_

 _But I don't want to_

 _I just gotta say it all_

 _Before I go_

 _Just so you know_

 _It's getting hard to be around you_

 _There's so much I can't say_

 _Do you want me to hide the feelings_

 _And look the other way_

 _And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

 _'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

 _Just so you know_

 _This feeling's taking control of me_

 _And I can't help it_

 _I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

 _Thought you should know_

 _I've tried my best to let go of you_

 _But I don't want to_

 _I just gotta say it all_

 _Before I go_

 _Just so you know_

 _This emptiness is killing me_

 _And I'm wondering why I've waited so long_

 _Looking back I realize_

 _It was always there just never spoken_

 _I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

 _Just so you know_

 _This feeling's taking control of me_

 _And I can't help it_

 _I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

 _Thought you should know_

 _I've tried my best to let go of you_

 _But I don't want to_

 _I just gotta say it all_

 _Before I go_

 _Just so you know_

Dad looked at me sympathetically. He knows what happened between Annabeth and me. I sat down on my baby blue couch and dad follows.

"So, what about the paparazzi?" I ask.

"Well, they know that you are still in love with someone so if you're seen with a girl, they'll automatically assume that it's her." he explains.

I groan, "So now I'm not even allowed to go to the freakin' beach?"

Dad sadly shakes his head.

"Alright, fine. How long is this 'hiding' thing gonna last?" I asked, putting air quotes on 'hiding'.

"About a month, more or less."

"Can I visit mom for Thanksgiving and Christmas?

"'Course"

"Right, fine."

Just then, my phone began to ring.

 **Jason's POV:**

It's been exactly 10 days since Percy had left. Percy and I had been like brothers. We had each other's backs since forever. We may be cousins, we may have fought, but in the end, we were a family and that's all that mattered. He was the brother I never had.

"Yo, pinecone face!" yelled Nico.

I still remember when Percy gave Thalia that nickname.

 _(Flashback)_

 _It was a day full of snow. Four year old Percy, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Annabeth, and I were having a snowball fight._

" _I got you!" screamed Percy as he shot Annabeth right on the back._

" _That's not fair! I was going inside!" protested Annabeth, "That doesn't count!"_

" _Too bad!" I said, "You're still hit!"_

 _Annabeth threw a snowball and it hit me square in the face._

 _Bianca snickered, Nico smirked, Percy chuckled, and Thalia laughed so loud her voice echoed._

" _Owww!" I yelled, "That's cold!" I started rubbing the snow off my face._

" _I am so going to get you!" I said, forming a snowball._

 _Just then, another snowball hit me on my forehead. I looked up and saw Thalia grinning mischievously, with another snowball in her hand._

 _Percy, Bianca, Annabeth, Nico, and I shared a secretive look then started smirking. We all made a few snowballs then started surrounding Thalia. Thalia had a panicked look for a second, then, when she was backed up to a pine tree, she quickly climbed up the tree. We all started shooting our snowballs. Percy's aim wasn't good, instead of hitting Thalia, he threw it above Thalia, causing a pinecone to fall on her face with some snow making the pinecone stay in its place on her face_ **(AN: Haha, that rhymed, unintended tho)** _. This caused Thalia to fall off balance, falling down from the tree._

" _Pinecone face!" Percy called, laughing._

 _Thalia threw the pinecone at Percy's head but that just made him laugh louder. Thalia snatched the pinecone from him then started doing something to the tree._

" _What are you doing?" I asked._

" _I'm claiming this tree. This is now 'Thalia's Tree'" she said, finishing off her carving. She stood back, and admired her work. "There"_

 _Everyone surrounded the tree; meanwhile, Thalia took some snowballs and shoved them down Percy's Jacket. Percy jumped around, yelling threats while we started laughing._

" _Payback" said Thalia, sticking her tongue out._

" _Shut up, pinecone face" Percy smirked._

" _Stop calling me that!"_

" _Why not, pinecone face?" asked Percy innocently._

" _Stop that!"_

" _Make me." said Percy, sticking out his tongue._

" _Ugh! Stupid kelp head!"_

" _Pinecone face!" called Nico._

" _Wha-" she started turning around but got cut off as a snowball hit her directly on her face._

 _We all laughed. The name stuck._

 _(End of flashback)_

A year later, they opened Camp Half-Blood. "The Big Three" aka my dad; Zeus Jupiter Grace, Percy's dad; Poseidon Neptune Jackson, and Nico's dad; Hades Pluto Di Angelo. I have no idea how they all ended up with different last names, but they did. Anyways, in Camp Half-Blood - CHB - we learned about our Greek heritage along with some Roman because of the rival camp, Camp Jupiter. We learned to speak fluent ancient Greek, we were taught archery, sword fighting, and a lot of other things too. Percy was the best sword fighter in camp. For a while, it was Luke, since he started before Percy and was older and more experienced but that was before they allowed Percy to even touch a sword. When Percy became old enough, he quickly took the name of "Best Sword Fighter in Camp". CHB was the place we met everybody else; Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo and many other people like Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Reyna Avila Ramirez- Arellano, Grover Underwood (a really close friend we haven't seen in awhile), his girlfriend Juniper Dryad, Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, and a bunch more that we need like 10 days to recite.

Anyways, right now, we're leaving school.

"What?" asked a grumpy Thalia.

"Look" said Hazel, pointing to somebody.

"Why are you pointing to Drew?" I asked, looking at the direction she pointed to.

"I overheard Drew saying something about going to Hollywood…" mumbled Hazel.

"Anything else?" asked Thalia, suddenly looking a lot more interested in the topic.

"Umm, something about visiting her best friend that lives in Hollywood. Rachel? I don't know… I didn't stick around."

"Alright… I should tell Percy." mumbled Thalia, already dialing the number.

 **Rachel's POV:**

 _I just met_ the _Percy Jackson!_ I squealed into my expensive pillow. **(AN: I know this is waaaay OOC for RED but, just go with it. You gotta do what you gotta do.)** _I wonder when he's going to call me… I should've gotten his phone number,_ I thought angrily. _Is he going to text me or call me? He's so sexy!_ I replayed the little incident inside my head; Percy was only wearing his swim trunks! His sexy chiseled eight packs, right in front of my face, in all its glory. It looks a lot better in real life than in pictures. Truth is I bumped into him on purpose, well, not exactly… I didn't know it was _him_!All I knew was that he was _hot_ so I bumped into him but when I looked up; it was the musical god himself. As for the marker, I carry it everywhere along with my blue hairbrush; you never know when you need it, especially with _my_ hair **(AN: And for nailing the titan lord in the eye)**. It takes such a long time to brush; it's always so tangled up, much better to carry a hairbrush around, even though my hair is a bit too frizzy to brush sometimes. Now, enough about my hair, back to Percy. _Who's the girl?_ I thought bitterly. According to Jade's show, Percy is in love with somebody. _How does she look like? I bet I'm prettier than her._ _Richer, too. I may not like what dad does, but I still get the money for myself and I get everything that I want._

I took out my laptop. _Time for some research,_ I thought. I started going through everything Percy Jackson related. I found a bunch of YouTube videos. I was about to press one but then-

"RACHEL!" a familiar voice screeched.

I quickly shut my laptop, putting it under my pillow. "DREW!" I screamed, running to hug my old best friend.

* * *

Sorry, haven't posted in a while, couldn't think of what to write.

PaP changed her name to **Castie-With-A-Shotgun** aka **Cas**

So on the 25th and 26th, **Castie-With-A-Shotgun** is posting a PJO fic, check it out! It'll be a one-shot or two-shots Also, I'm working on another one too. It's probably gonna be a story, it's still under construction tho, but watch out for it. It's **Percabeth** , duh. All I'm going to say is that it involves a badass Percy, but is he _really_ a badass? He looks punk but doesn't _always_ act like it. **Major** hints right there. Once I post mine, I need to know if I should continue or not, so, _**REVIEW**_ people!

Just so you know, I'm not going to be discontinuing this story. If I don't post in a while, it's either because of school, lack of ideas, or death.

The song was _**Just So You Know**_ by Jesse McCartney

If you have any suggestions, PM me. **Guys, if you have any music suggestions, PM me!**

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	8. Thanksgiving

**Percy's POV:**

Ω10.19.15Ω

I answered my phone without reading the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Kelp head, do you know a Rachel?" asked Thalia, nervously.

"Umm, yeah. Why do you sound nervous?" I asked, hearing shuffling in the background.

"Am I on speaker?" I exclaimed.

"Obviously, idiot." called out Jason.

"Hello Jason." I said, rolling my eyes.

"What about Rachel?" I asked, getting back to the point.

"Umm, I don't know the entire story but Drew said something about visiting her best friend in Hollywood. Her name is Rachel, Drew calls her RED" stated Hazel in her innocent voice.

I frowned, "Are you sure about this?"

"Why else would we be calling you? It's just a warning, don't get close to any Rachel's" said Nico in a bored tone.

"Uh, you said something about RED, Hazel?"

"Umm, yeah. I heard her saying RED as a pronoun."

"Probably talking about her dress," I mumbled, the first _normal_ girl I meet can't be a friend of Drew's.

"No, it was totally a person. She said, and I quote, 'Rachel is the best! But she lives all the way in Hollywood. I can't wait to see RED again!'" said Hazel, making her voice higher and more nasally.

I chuckled a bit at her imitation then started to speak, "But are you su-"

"YES!" exclaimed Nico and Thalia.

"Whoa, try not to make me deaf, would ya?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, Mr. Hollywood, but we're sure." grumbled Thalia.

"So the ONE decent person I meet, turns out to be one of Drew's minions?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Yeah, pretty much" said Nico sarcastically.

"But you still have me!" exclaimed Jason and Piper at the same time.

I didn't even know Piper was there…

I rolled my eyes, "Keep talking" I said sarcastically.

"We will," said Nico, probably rolling his eyes, "Just don't trust her, alright?"

I sighed, "Alright, fine."

"Great, now how's Hollywood?" asked Thalia, changing the topic.

"It's cool, there's a beach barely a yard away from my - you know what, let me just show you."

"How?" asked Frank, "We can't go to Hollywood just to see your house"

"I know _that_ , Skype." I said with my 'duh' voice.

"Ok, see you." Thalia hung up.

I grabbed my iPad from the table and started Skype. While it was turning on, I randomly put away clothing that were on the floor, I have to present myself, right?

Thalia called on Skype and I gave them the tour of my house, which wasn't much, except for the fact I almost dropped my iPad while giving the tour.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Ω11.26.15Ω

Life sucks. Every time I turn on the TV, I see Percy. Every time I turn on the radio, I hear Percy. I still love him and seeing him be successful without me hurts. Every time I close the wound he left behind, it gets reopened in the next hour because someone brings him up or I just see his face on a poster and just - everything that reminds me about him. I don't think I can ever go to the beach ever again.

Today is Thanksgiving, and I'm _so_ tired. Tired of the tears. Tired of the heartache. Tired… Of everything. I don't even care anymore, I turned on the TV that I have been avoiding and… Obviously, Percy is on.

 _(I said her love is my religion,_

 _It's my religion, it's my religion,_

 _It's my religion)_

 _Some have their Bibles, and some go to church._

 _Well I found my heaven inside of her._

 _We all need something to believe,_

 _Gotta find our destiny._

 _I've got her and she's got me._

 _I see her when I close my eyes,_

 _She's my only guiding light._

 _Never gonna say goodbye,_

 _'Cause I see the stars in the freckles on her face,_

 _And I'm seein' God every time she says my name._

 _So, mother Mary, pray for me,_

 _Without her I'm so lost,_

 _Her love is my religion._

 _Some have their crosses and their golden gates._

 _Well she is the grace I wear when I lose my faith._

 _We all need something to believe,_

 _The words we say before we sleep._

 _Close my eyes and she's my dream,_

 _She's the truth inside the world of lies._

 _Keeping all my hope alive,_

 _Never going to say goodbye._

 _'Cause I see the stars in the freckles on her face._

 _And I'm seein' God every time she says my name._

 _So, mother Mary, pray for me,_

 _Without her I'm so lost._

 _Her love is my religion._

 _Her love is my religion,_

 _It's my religion,_

 _It's my religion._

 _I said her love is my religion,_

 _It's my religion,_

 _It's my religion,_

 _I said her love is my religion,_

 _It's my religion,_

 _It's my religion._

 _'Cause I see the stars in the freckles on her face,_

 _And I'm seein' God every time she says my name._

 _So, mother Mary, pray for me,_

 _Without her I'm so lost_

 _Her love is my religion._

 _I said her love is my religion,_

 _It's my religion,_

 _It's my religion._

 _I said her love is my religion,_

 _It's my religion,_

 _It's my religion,_

 _It's my religion._

The channel was showing something from about a week ago **(AN: LOL, pun unintended)(C-AN: That song is so freaking annoying, like I know what I did a week ago, no thanks.)**

I looked out of the window, the one facing Percy's house. What I saw was _not_ what I expected. Standing at the door in all his glory was Perseus Jackson himself. By the looks of it, he only came to stay for the week since he didn't have much luggage.

I just wanted to run and hug him saying I'm sorry, and try to heal things, but I know that will never happen.

Gathering everything single courage I had, I walked to their door and knocked.

 **Thalia's POV:**

It was Thanksgiving, and Percy decided to visit. He came a few minutes ago and right now, we're on the sofa in the living room eating Sally's famous blue cookies.

There was a knock coming from the door.

"I'll-" Aunt Sally got cut off when Percy said, "Its fine, I got it."

He got up and went to the door. I decided to follow him, it could have been the paparazzi or worst; Drew.

When I got to the door, I was shocked. _Out of everybody, I did_ not _expect_ her.

"Hi" said Annabeth, breaking the silence.

"Hey" replied Percy, offering a small, hostile smile.

"So… Umm, how've you been?" she asked, fiddling around with her hair.

Percy shrugged, "Why are you _really_ here Annabeth?" he said, cutting the small talk.

Annabeth sighed; "I've been meaning to tell you this but you left before I had the chance" she started rambling.

"Your point is?" asked Percy.

"I'm really sorry" said Annabeth, looking close to tears.

Percy sighed, "The damage is already done Annabeth"

Annabeth let a single tear drop and I saw Percy raise his hand to wipe the tear away but quickly put it back down.

"It's my fault, I-I was drunk and stupid, I shouldn't have done that. I'm truly sorry. We don't even have to be together anymore, I just want you to please forgive me." she broke into sobs near the end.

Percy looked down at the floor; he looked like he was trying really hard not to give in.

"You don't even have to forgive me, but I don't think I can live without you in my life _some_ how. Can we please, please be friends at the very least?" she begged. I've never seen her this broken, _ever_.

Percy sighed, "I forgive you, Annabeth, but it takes a lot more for me to forget this and to trust you again."

"I will make it up to you, I swear on the River Styx." she said, cracking a smile.

Percy's hostility was gone but he still looked guarded.

Annabeth started wiping away her tears and hugged Percy, startling him. He jumped back a bit but hugged her back, though lightly.

"You better not hurt him again." I warned, making myself known.

They both jumped.

"Thalia, how long were you here?" asked Annabeth in a small voice. We haven't spoken since the incident.

"Pretty much the entire time" I shrugged.

"I'm really sorry to you too Thalia. I would've told you earlier but I could never catch you guys. And seeing you and Nico reminded me too much of Percy." she mumbled the last part with a visible blush.

"I say the same thing as Percy, we can be friends back but you have to earn my - our trust." I said.

"Percy, Thalia, what's taking so long?" called out Aunt Sally.

"Come in Annabeth." said Percy.

"I don't know, what about the rest of the gang?" asked Annabeth.

"I'm sure they'll understand." said Percy; ushering Annabeth in. "After all, Thanksgiving isn't complete without Wis- Annabeth."

The rest of the gang said pretty much the same thing; Annabeth has to earn their trust back. A few of them were cautious but didn't do anything.

Thanksgiving dinner was delicious since it was made by Aunt Sally. This is definitely a day to remember. Right now, I put my playlist on shuffle and connected the speakers.

 _From the get-go I knew this was hard to hold_

 _Like a crash the whole thing spun out of control_

 _Oh, on a wire, we were dancing_

 _Two kids, no consequences_

 _Pull the trigger, without thinking_

 _There's only one way down this road_

 _It was like a time bomb set into motion_

 _We knew that we were destined to explode_

 _And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

 _You know I'm never gonna let you go_

 _We're like a time bomb_

 _Gonna lose it, let's defuse it_

 _Baby, we're like a time bomb_

 _But I need it_

 _Wouldn't have it any other way_

 _Well there's no way out of this_

 _So let's stay in_

 _Every storm that comes,_

 _Also comes to an end._

 _Oh, resistance is useless_

 _Just two kids stupid and fearless_

 _Like a bullet shooting the love-sick_

 _There's only one way down this road_

 _It was like a time bomb set into motion_

 _We knew that we were destined to explode_

 _And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

 _You know I'm never gonna let you go_

 _We're like a time bomb_

 _Gonna lose it, let's defuse it_

 _Baby, we're like a time bomb_

 _But I need it_

 _Wouldn't have it any other way_

 _Got my heart in your hands, like a time bomb ticking_

 _It goes off, we start again_

 _When it breaks, we fix it_

 _Got your heart in my hands, like a time bomb ticking_

 _We should know better,_

 _But we won't let go_

 _It was like a time bomb set into motion_

 _We knew that we were destined to explode (destined to explode)_

 _And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

 _You know I'm never gonna let you let me go_

 _Like a time bomb_

 _Gonna lose it, let's defuse it_

 _Baby we're like a time bomb_

 _But I need it_

 _Wouldn't have it any other way_

I feel like this song describes the Annabeth situation right now. Someone will mess it up; I just hope nobody dies because of it.

* * *

The song was _**Her Love Is My Religion**_ by The Cab and **_Time Bomb_** by All Time Low

CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY **My Dilemma**!

If you have any suggestions, PM me. **Guys, if you have any music suggestions, PM me!**

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	9. Moving In

**Annabeth's POV:**

Ω6.27.17Ω

Dad allowed me to move back to New York. A year ago, he took us to California for some job that didn't work out. California wasn't that bad but I missed New York. Even if I was born in San Francisco, New York is the place I would call home. I decided to come back for senior year. My dad and I are still very distant but he rented a room in a house and said I have a roommate about my age. He didn't go into detail but I at least expected my roommate to be a girl…

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"My dad rented a room here for me… What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, looking him up and down as he was leaning on the doorframe in his pajamas.

"I live here…"

"Great, are you going to let me in, or am I going to have to just stand here?" I asked, getting impatient. What are the chances of me and Percy becoming roommates?

Then, he shut the door in my face.

"Percy!"  
I shouted. I took out my phone and was about to call him when the door swung  
open and he said, "Come in" while breathing heavily.

I looked at him and saw that he changed his clothes into a pair of basketball shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"What did you do, run a marathon?"

"Not exactly…"

I looked around the house and saw it neater than I expected. It was like the cookie monster just blew up in here, it was all blue, but I guess it worked. The living room was the only one with specks of grey, and a HD 60" TV.

"Aren't you a celebrity? How did I become your roommate?" I asked

"I'll bet dad had something to do with it…" he mumbled.

"So, where are the bodyguards and all that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have bodyguards."

"Probably not famous enough for one." I said, smirking.

"I'm famous enough to get you on the news with one simple action." he smirked back that adorable smirk that I fell in love with.

"Which is?" I questioned.

"So, your room is upstairs, follow me." he said, changing the subject.

I followed Percy, carrying my luggage up the stairs. Percy opened the door to the left, leading into a simple grey room. It had a huge window, under it was a bed. It was a queen sized bed with drawers built in. There was another door, probably to the bathroom. Luckily, it had a computer desk with a bunch of drawers. I put my luggage on the floor.

"You don't mind waking up to music, right?" Percy asked from the doorway.

"Depends on the songs." I answered. "But no One Direction."

"Of course not." He said, rolling his eyes. "Welcome to your new home."

Percy and my relationship got better over the years though we weren't completely healed but we were progressing and we were only friends, nothing more.

I nodded, "Alright. I'm going to unpack my things now." I said awkwardly.

"You need help?"

I immediately shook my head, "Nope"

This made Percy suspicious, "Are you hiding something? Illegal drugs? Memes?"

"Do you want to see me fold my undergarments?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"If you're in them." Percy smirked.

"Just get out, you perv." I said, shoving him out the door as my face started to heat up.

Ω

After I finished folding and putting my clothes in the correct place, I took out a book. Not looking at the time, I started reading. Probably after an hour or so passed, I heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?  
What's up, Percy?" I asked, putting my book down.

"It's getting late, you want something to eat?" He asked.

I glanced over at the time, 7:45. I got up and opened the door, "What are we having?"

"Caviar." He said, sarcastically.

"Really, pretty fancy don't you think?" I said, yawning and stretching my arms.

"We're just having pizza, c'mon."

"Did you-"

"I got you olives, princess." He said, "The blue one is mine."

"Well, that raises questions for the pizza man." I said, ignoring the princess comment.

"Should've seen his face" he said with a grin. "C'mon, it's going to get cold, you know how much I hate cold pizza.

"First one down gets to choose the movie!" Percy exclaimed, racing down.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I said, racing after him.

I got a hold of his shirt, pulling him backwards. But that only resulting in both of us crashing halfway down the stairs.

"Ow!"  
Percy groaned, "I think you dislocated my arm."

"Sorry Princess." I said, getting up.

Before I got away, Percy latched onto my hand and pulled me on top of him with full force.

"Not so fast" he whispered while smirking.

My breath hitched at our close proximity, if I leaned down just a little more-

Suddenly, Percy rolled us so he was hovering over me. He smirked, then got up and made a run downstairs. I sat up and stared at the wall for a minutes thinking _what just happened?_

I went down, and found Percy with his feet on the couch, stuffing his face with blue  
pizza, and The Lion King on TV.

"Seriously?"  
I asked, "What happened to Finding Nemo?"

"Finding Nemo is for manly people, which you are not."

"Finding Nemo is for four year olds, not teenagers."

"Excuses, excuses" Percy grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Move over."

"Magic word?"

"Move or get hurt"

"That's not very nice"

"Please" I grumbled.

He grinned and got his feet off the couch. I sat down, taking a slice of pizza.

"Drinks?" I asked.

"In the fridge. Here, I'll get it." He offered.

As soon as he left, I had gotten a text from Thalia.

T: _hi Annie_

A: _Hey Thals, what's up?_

T: _nm, wht about u?_?

A: _Well, Percy's my roommate…_

T: _WHT?! How did tht happen?_

A: _Umm… Long story…_

T: _Wht r u doing now?_

A: _Dinner/ pizza… and The Lion King_

Percy came back with blue cokes. He looked at my phone and raised an eyebrow. "Who's  
that?" He sipped his coke, "Your boyfriend?"

"Yes"

He started choking on his coke.

"His  
name is Thalia" I grinned.

"Not funny" he grumbled

"Sort of is" I laughed, patting his back as he coughed.

Ω

I started to get sleepy as Nala and Simba had their reunion.

 _"I can see what's happening"_

 _"What?"_

 _"And they don't have a clue"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

 _"Our trio's down to two."_

 _"Oh."_

 _The sweet caress of twilight_

 _There's magic everywhere_

 _And with all this romantic atmosphere_

 _Disaster's in the air_

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings_

 _The world for once in perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things_

I yawned and leaned my head against Percy's shoulder.

 _So many things to tell her_

 _But how to make her see_

 _The truth about my past, impossible_

 _She'd turn away from me_

I felt my eyes start to droop.

 _He's holding back, he's hiding_

 _But what, I can't decide_

 _Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

 _The king I see inside?_

I slipped out of conciseness.

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings_

 _The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things_

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _You needn't look too far_

 _Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

 _Love is where they are_

 _And if he feels the love tonight_

 _In the way I do_

 _It's enough for this restless wanderer_

 _Just to be with you_

* * *

Hello again, it's been a while. Very short chapter...

If you didn't realize, there was a two year time jump at the beginning.

The song was _**Can You Feel The Love Tonight**_ by Idk, but it's from the movie.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY **My Dilemma,** the details are on my profile

If you have any suggestions, PM me. **Guys, if you have any music suggestions, PM me!**

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	10. Surprise

_FourFearsForever_ : Cool story, can't wait for the next update!

 _Careful what you wish for._

 _Durthee_ : Keep updating! This story is da bomb!

 _Is it really?_

 _Guest_ : OMG IF YOU LIKE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE, EMO TRINITY! I LOVE THE EMO TRINITY! Sorry for using all caps... :P If you don't know what My Chemical Romance is, Google it and listen to ALL their songs. I also have a song recommendation, which will probably come in handy later on. It's called "No Shows" by Gerard Way.

(PS, Youngbloods, Sinners, and Killjoys, make some noise!)  
(PPS hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahhahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahha  
"Howelter" )

 _Nice to know_ someone _got it, this one's for you by the way._

 _schinthalapudi_ : pretty good i like it

 _Not anymore..._

 _Guest_ : Can You feel the love tonight was written by Elton John. Also, I would like to suggest Coldplay's fix you and paradise, and MKTO Classic and American Dream.

 _Thanks, those might come in handy later._

 _1234_ : Please please update soon

 _Careful what you wish for..._

 _forgotmyaccount_ : "I will wait" by Mumford and Sons

"When I was your man" by Bruno Mars  
"Update NOW" by Mal-DaughterofChaos  
you are great keep it coming!

 _Lol, love it when you take control... Kidding (in case you get what I meant)_

 _PercaBethPotter_ : I didn't even realize you updated this! This is great but a little cliche, don't you think? But OH MY GODS Lion King, I''m going to die, you brought back tragic memories, "dad? Dad, come on. You got to get up. We got to go home", I'm crying, but I still like this story.

 _Sorry, not sorry._

Now on with the story.

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

Ω8.18.17Ω

I woke up with a grunt as I checked the time, 11:18 am. I groaned and dug my face into my pillow.

Not even two minutes later, my phone rang.

I groaned as I picked up the phone, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Grumpy much?"

I could hear the smirk in her voice as I answered, "What do you want, Thalia?"

"Nico and I are going somewhere, you wanna come?" she asked.

I sighed and asked, "Where?"

"Laser Tag, you wanna come?"

"Sure, why not? What time?" I asked as I got out of my bed.

"Be ready by 1, we'll pick you up." she ordered.

I nodded and then remembered she couldn't see me, "Yeah, okay."

I hung up and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Annabeth?" I called out after I finished and stepped out of the bathroom.

When no one answered, I decided to knock on her door. Once again, no one answered. I was going to open her door but decided against it since the last time I did that, she was changing and got mad…

I headed down the stairs, going straight for the kitchen. I took out the packaged mixture of pancakes, almost about to rip it open, but decided not to. I got out the supplies for homemade pancakes and brought out the food coloring. After stirring the mixture into the pan and making a stack for Annabeth as well as me, I sat down and deluged my delicious blue breakfast. I grabbed a post-it and wrote a note to Annabeth telling her to eat and leaving it next to her plate.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I put on my blue shorts and grabbed the shirt I found on the floor. _Still good,_ I thought, putting it over my head. I wore my black converse and then went to sit on the couch, waiting for Thalia and Nico.

I turned on the TV, surfing through the channels, until one caught my eye. It was TMZ, the celebrity gossip show. It was showcasing Annabeth and me heading inside my house after buying some groceries. Underneath it, it was entitled "Percy's New Girlfriend?"

 _You're fucking kidding_ , I thought.

The doorbell rang so I got up, turned off my TV, checked my pocket for my keys, wallet, and phone, and then went to the door.

"Kelp Head, open up!" Thalia yelled as she banged on the door.

"Hey Thals" I said as I opened the door to see Thalia's hands formed into a fist, ready to knock on the door once again, _more like punch it until it breaks_ , I thought amusedly.

"Allons-y, Nico's in the car!" she exclaimed.

"Allons-what?" I asked, confused.

"I watch too much _Doctor Who_ , don't ask…" she said as she pulled on my arm.

"Okay…" I said, locking my door.

Thalia led me to her car and I saw Nico riding shotgun.

"Sup dude?" Nico said.

"Hey, I wanted to ride shotgun." I whined.

"Sorry Justin Bieber, not today."

I wrinkled my nose, "What?"

He rolled his eyes, "How long is it gonna take to get there?"

"An hour and a half if we're lucky" Thalia answered.

"Well in that case, Percy, you can sit here, I'm gonna take a nap in the back." Nico said as he got out of the car and went to the back.

"Yay!" I exclaimed, practically jumping into the seat.

"You look like a baby on steroids." Thalia commented with an eyebrow raised.

I crossed my arms, "I'm telling my mom you called me a baby!"

Thalia cracked a smile as she said, "Idjit"

"Once again, what's up with the weird made up words?" I asked.

"Allons-y is not made up, it's French. Idjit is from _Supernatural_ , now shut up before I punch you." Thalia answered nonchalantly yet murderously.

I swear I saw Nico muffling his laughter from the mirror as I raised my hands up in surrender.

Thalia turned on the radio and the song _The Light Behind Your Eyes_ by _My Chemical Romance_.

"Change the song" I said as I reached for the radio.

Thalia slapped away my hand and said, "'House rules,' Percy. 'Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cakehole.'"

"You always wanted to use that quote, didn't you?" Nico asked, rolling his eyes trying hard to not smile.

"Shut up before 'I blast you so full of rock salt, you crap margaritas.'" Thalia threatened. **(C-AN: I'm sorry for the endless TV show quotes. These few days had been rough on me, Supernatural isn't coming back until Jan. 20th. I have so many questions and I need answers! Ugh, asdfghjkl) (AN: Sorry, Cas went insane and is drunk on Netflix) (C-AN: "I found a liquor store and I drank it.")**

 _So long to all my friends_

 _Every one of them met tragic ends_

 _With every passing day_

 _I'd be lying if I didn't say_

 _That I miss them all tonight_

 _And if they only knew what I would say_

 _If I could be with you tonight_

 _I would sing you to sleep_

 _Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

 _One day I'll lose this fight_

 _As we fade in the dark_

 _Just remember you will always burn as bright_

 _Be strong and hold my hand_

 _Time—it comes for us, you'll understand_

 _We'll say goodbye today_

 _And I'm sorry how it ends this way_

 _If you promise not to cry_

 _Then I'll tell you just what I would say_

 _If I could be with you tonight_

 _I would sing you to sleep_

 _Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

 _I'll fail and lose this fight_

 _Never fade in the dark_

 _Just remember you will always burn as bright_

 _The light behind your eyes_

 _The light behind your_

 _Sometimes we must grow stronger and_

 _You can be stronger when I'm gone_

 _When I'm here, no longer_

 _You must be stronger and_

 _If I could be with you tonight_

 _I would sing you to sleep_

 _Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

 _I failed and lost this fight_

 _Never fade in the dark_

 _Just remember you will always burn as bright_

 _The light behind your eyes_

 _The light behind your eyes_

 _The light behind your eyes_

 _The light behind your eyes_

 _The light behind your eyes_

 _The light behind your eyes_

 _The light behind your eyes_

 _The light behind your eyes_

 _The light behind your eyes_

 _The light behind your eyes_

As the song finished, I tried not to think about Annabeth's eyes. I had noticed that the light in her eyes was gone the day she showed up on my doorsteps crying on Thanksgiving. I also saw it during the days we hung out with the rest of the gang after we forgave her, her light was gone.

Before I could think further into it, another song came on.

 _I ponder of something great_

 _My lungs will fill and then deflate_

 _They fill with fire_

 _Exhale desire_

 _I know it's dire_

 _My time today_

 _I have these thoughts_

 _So often I ought_

 _To replace that slot_

 _With what I once bought_

 _'Cause somebody stole_

 _My car radio_

 _And now I just sit in silence_

 _Sometimes quiet is violent_

 _I find it hard to hide it_

 _My pride is no longer inside_

 _It's on my sleeve_

 _My skin will scream_

 _Reminding me of_

 _Who I killed inside my dream_

 _I hate this car that I'm driving_

 _There's no hiding for me_

 _I'm forced to deal with what I feel_

 _There is no distraction to mask what is real_

 _I could pull the steering wheel_

 _I have these thoughts_

 _So often I ought_

 _To replace that slot_

 _With what I once bought_

 _'Cause somebody stole_

 _My car radio_

 _And now I just sit in silence_

 _I ponder of something terrifying_

 _'Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind_

 _I find over the course of our human existence_

 _One thing consists of consistence_

 _And it's that we're all battling fear_

 _Oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here_

 _Oh my,_

 _Too deep_

 _Please stop thinking_

 _I liked it better when my car had sound_

 _There are things we can do_

 _But from the things that work there are only two_

 _And from the two that we choose to do_

 _Peace will win_

 _And fear will lose_

 _There's faith and there's sleep_

 _We need to pick one please because_

 _Faith is to be awake_

 _And to be awake is for us to think_

 _And for us to think is to be alive_

 _And I will try with every rhyme_

 _To come across like I am dying_

 _To let you know you need to try to think_

 _I have these thoughts_

 _So often I ought_

 _To replace that slot_

 _With what I once bought_

 _'Cause somebody stole_

 _My car radio_

 _And now I just sit in silence_

 _(Oooh) [x4]_

 _(Oooh) [x6 & repeats in background]_

 _And now I just sit in silence [x2]_

 _And now I just sit_

 _And now I just sit in silence [x3]_

 _And now I just sit_

 _I ponder of something great_

 _My lungs will fill and then deflate_

 _They fill with fire_

 _Exhale desire_

 _I know it's dire_

 _My time today_

 _I have these thoughts_

 _So often I ought_

 _To replace that slot_

 _With what I once bought_

 _'Cause somebody stole_

 _My car radio_

 _And now I just sit in silence_

I pursed my lips. A few songs later, we got to the arcade.

Ω

Long story short, Thalia won, no surprise - she tricked us… Again. Anyways, we were on our way home.

"Can we get food?" I asked as we passed SPN cafe.

"Later" she answered.

"Bitch" I muttered.

"Jerk" Thalia replied back smirking.

Nico face palmed, "Thalia, stop" **(C-AN: More like me, stop. I should really stop...)**

"Nico, make me" Thalia mimicked.

"I'm taking away your Netflix privileges." Nico replied.

"Son of a bitch"

Nico smirked, "I made it for you so I could take it away too."

"Son of a fucking whore" Thalia cursed as she parked in my driveway.

"Let's go" Nico said, nodding to my door.

I nodded and got out of the car.

I took out my keys and opened my door. All the lights were closed and the curtains were down making the room pitch black. I felt around for the light switch. When I found it, I flipped the lights on.

"Surprise!" the shouts made me jump.

I saw the entire living room filled with people. There was Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Piper, Jason, Leo, Paul, dad, and a bunch of other people. In the center of it all stood my mom and Annabeth.

My mom is bald now because of her cancer but she still looked beautiful. Annabeth looked just as beautiful.

"What?" I asked.

"Idiot, did you forget to check the date?" Annabeth asked with an amused eyebrow raised.

"Umm…" I took out my phone and saw the date; August 18.

I blushed as everyone started singing _Happy Birthday_.

"Thanks guys…" I said.

"You're welcome!" Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth exclaimed together.

I laughed as I looked over at the table full of gifts.

"You guys seriously didn't have to." I said while looking at everyone.

"But we wanted to." Hazel exclaimed.

"You seriously didn't know it was your birthday? Or are you just really good at acting, _Logan_?" Piper asked, bringing up the movie I starred in, _Logan Lerman and the Olympians_. They had also wanted me to do a sequel to it, which I am still working on.

"I forgot to check the date…" I said abashedly.

Mom smiled at me but all of a sudden, she paled.

"Mom?" I asked, my smile melting off my face.

Mom fainted and Paul gasped, "Someone, call an ambulance!"

* * *

Love us? Hate us? Sue us or fight us.

The songs were _**The Light Behind Your Eyes**_ by My Chemical Romance and _**Car Radio**_ by Twenty One Pilots.

Check out my other stories, the details are on my profile. Same thing for _Castie-with-a-Shotgun_.

Sorry about Cas and all of the references by the way, she's obsessed...

If you have any suggestions, PM me. **Guys, if you have any music suggestions, PM me!**

Review, spread the word, do whatever, flames will be laughed at.

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	11. Author's Note

SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A NEW CHAPTER!

Okay, sorry guys. I really don't know where I'm going with this story. For now, I'm putting it on hold cuz I really don't have any inspiration for fanfiction at the moment. I'm working on some stories with my own characters on wattpad that I'll be posting soon. Fear not, I'm still here. I just won't be updating too frequently but I'll try to. I have major writers block for some of my stories so I decided to put _My Dilemma_ on hold. I may also put _Music and Misery_ on hold too since Cas has been very busy lately and has no time to work on the story with me. Also the fact that writer's block is eating up my friggin mind! For _It's Possible_ , I'm going to try and work on it over summer but I can't promise anything. Omega's Revenge is the only thing I actually have an entire plot to... Also, I started working on a huge ass one-shot from like last year that I still haven't finished... I will finish it (hopefully) and post it when I can. When class ends (the 28th I think, it's either that or less) I will be free and I will have more time on my hands to write out my ideas. Til then, I won't be posting much. Once again, sorry, I know how much people hate author's notes (I'm one of them) but I wanted to explain my absence.

If you want to check out my wattpad account for when I finally post my new story, it's on my bio but if you're as lazy as me, Goddess_Chaos.

* * *

Ω Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out Ω

-Mal


	12. Last Author's Note

Hello readers of Music and Misery. This story had been severely cringeworthy and we apologize for you guys having to read it. Cas and I are redoing the entire thing on our free time which doesn't come very often but we're trying... That's gotta be worth something. Anyways, sorry for the terrible story, we're trying to make it better.

If you wanna read more from me, I write on Wattpad (they aren't fanfics tho) as Goddess_Chaos

* * *

~Mal


End file.
